Rehab of the Heart
by JediBarrissOffee
Summary: UH, This is a Lumiwan, my first attempt at one, so bear with me, It may not be very good... anyway the actual summary is in the first chapter... so read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Rehab of the Heart

Summary:

Obi-wan Kenobi has strong feelings for Luminara Unduli. He knows it, Anakin knows it, it seems as though everyone knows it. Except, of course, Luminara. But something goes terribly wrong. When she comes back from a solo mission, Luminara is like a completely different person, not like herself. Obi-wan notices and tries to help her. Lumiwan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

Author's Note: This entire story is going to take place in Obi-wan's point of view, first person.

* * *

I leaned against the railing of the balconies overlooking the training arena. The only sound is the continuous hum of two lightsabers, give or take a few grunts or the striking of lightsaber blades against one another.

I watch the sparring session below me with interest… okay, so I was watching one of the competitors with interest. I was so amazed at how she fought; she was quick and agile in her swipes, and solid in her blocks. Yet she was still graceful in a scary kind of way. I was surprised at how determined she looked; I could tell she was concentrating. Force, the entire temple could burst into flames, and she probably wouldn't notice.

"Spying again, Master?"

I turned around to find my padawan, Anakin Skywalker, standing there with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"No, I am observing from a distance."

"Right. So this wouldn't have anything to do with Master Unduli?"

"What? No of course not…"

"Why don't you just ask her out already?"

I frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"Master, everybody knows you like her, ever since that mission to Ansion."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, here I'll help you." He leaned over the bar and cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY MASTER UNDULI!!!"

I tried to make myself shrink as both her and her padawan's faces snapped toward us. Hmm, maybe she is more alert that I may have noticed before…

"Yes Anakin?" She asked.

"I think my master has something to say to you," He turned toward me, "Go ahead, Master."

"Uh…" She raised an eyebrow. "You um, your form is wrong… you have to balance on the other leg…" Then I took off.

When I got to my quarters, I soon found out that Anakin had followed me. Joy.

"Come on, Master, you have got to tell her some time."

"How do you expect me to do that, Hmm?"

"I don't know come up with something. You'll have a week to figure out what to say, she's leaving for a mission tomorrow, so you can tell her when she gets back. A week is plenty of time."

"Anakin how is this even any of your business?"

"Because, Master, I am your padawan. Your business is my business plain and simple."

"You got that from Barriss didn't you?"

"No actually, I came up with that one on my own."

"Wow, what an accomplishment." I then walked into my room and fell asleep.

The next day, I went with Anakin to see Luminara off on her mission. It was a solo mission; Barriss was attending training with the healers. So she was on her own. It was a diplomatic mission; no real fighting was to be done, so a single Jedi seemed appropriate. She was going to Ryloth was expected to be back in about a week.

Once she was gone, Anakin tried for the entire day to help me come up with something to say to Luminara. Of course though, we didn't come up with anything. The next day didn't prove any better.

The third day, I consulted Barriss. She said she didn't know anything about her master's interest in men. So I still came up with diddlysquat. Who else to ask but her close friend Shaak? She knew just about as much as Barriss. Although I did find out that she didn't like it when people called her tattoos spots. 'They're _diamond shaped'. _

So nothing in that area. I asked Ki-adi-mundi (who has five wives) and he suggested that I ask her to 'mate with me for the sake of our species.' Uh, no. That would probably repel her. We're not even the same species. Plus, that's definitely not the kind of way I feel about her.

On the sixth day I _still_ hadn't found out any information that I had been looking for, and my _brilliant_ mind wasn't helping at all. Apparently Luminara didn't talk about what she looks for in a guy… to anybody. I seriously thought that Barriss might know something.

So there I was on the seventh day-the day she was coming back-and I still hadn't come up with a decent plan. So I just decided to just come out and tell her. I ran it over in my mind as I waited alongside Barriss… and Anakin, who had decided to come so that he could see her reaction.

When the time came close for the ship to arrive I could feel my hands getting sweaty, and I was a bit weak at the knees. I looked across the sky, waiting for the ship to arrive and then for Luminara to step out so that I could most definitely embarrass myself in front of her and her padawan, AND my padawan.

But the ship didn't come.

We waited for an hour after the ship had missed its landing time before deciding to come back tomorrow to look. If she showed up it the middle of the night, so be it. Ships were late sometimes. Actually it wasn't uncommon for a ship to come back a day late.

Then the ship didn't show up the next day. Or the next.

I started to get slightly on edge. It was very rare for a ship to be three days late from a planet that is about two hours away by shuttle. I asked the counsel about it, and they agreed that it was quite strange. So we tried to contact Luminara via her comlink. It must've been turned off or something, because there was no reply.

Three days later the counsel decided to send a search party to Ryloth. The party was to consist of two Jedi Masters. So I immediately volunteered. The other member was to be Mace Windu. So we went to Ryloth.

We searched for a day and a half, and didn't find her. Or anything about her either. So we decided to leave. We were on our way back to the ship when I heard a strange noise.

It was a shuffling sound, like something scraping against the ground, I'm surprised that I heard it, it was very faint. The sound seemed to have come from a nearby alley.

I stopped Mace before he boarded the ship. "Hey, hold up I think I heard something."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Something coming from that alley, I'm going to check it out real fast."

"Make it quick, we need to report back at the temple."

I nodded and headed toward the source of the noise. It was a normal looking alley, dirty, dark, and it smelled funny. At the end were some trash bags piled up, but nothing seemed to be alive. The sound was probably just one of the trash bags shifting in the wind.

I turned to leave and the sound came again. No breeze. No wind. I looked back and saw one of the trash bags shift a little. I turned back to Mace who was tapping his watch. I held up a finger to him and made my way to the end of the alley and around the trash bags.

Behind them was a shaking form of some bipedal race. Not a Twi'lek, I noticed, due to the lack of lekku. But humanoid. The form appeared to be female. Whoever she was she had curled into a ball-type shape and had her face buried in her knees.

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you alright?" I asked.

She looked up with a terrified expression. She looked horrendous, she had a significant cut across her forehead, and her lip was busted open. The entire left side of her face was bruised and swollen, plus she had a thing going with the black eyes that made her look slightly raccoon-ish.

But these weren't the worst things. The worst part was how familiar she looked. What part of her face wasn't black or blue was olive green. Her eyes were intense blue, and her bottom lip was permanently tinted a dark shade of purplish black. Extending from this was a series of black diamond shaped, _not spots,_ tattoos. This person, laying here behind a pile of trash bags, who looked as if she had been beaten to death, then dug up again and miraculously come back to life, who was absolutely horrified at the sound of my voice, was Jedi Master Luminara Unduli.

* * *

So that's it for now… please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

* * *

"MACE! MACE GET OVER HERE!!!" I shouted down the alley. Luminara jumped and started to try and burrow into the trash bags. I tried to help her up but when my hand barely brushed against her shoulder she recoiled and smacked my hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked.

Mace ran down the alley toward me as fast as he could. When he stopped in front of me he put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. "What? What's the matter?"

"Look," I gestured toward the rapidly panicking form of Luminara. "That is Master Unduli!"

He squinted at her. "What happened?"

She didn't speak, just gave him this look of pure loathing.

He turned to me. "Do you know?"

"No, I just found her like this."

He looked back at her. "Luminara, are you okay?" He asked.

Still no reply.

An idea came to mind. "Luminara do you know me? Obi-wan Kenobi?"

She frowned as if she was trying to remember an old memory.

A trickle of blood started seeping down her forehead, yet she didn't seem to notice. Mace went to try and wipe it off and he pulled her head back and scrambled the whole two feet away the she could before she fell. Once again, she protested. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME."

Mace looked at me in confusion and I shrugged. "Luminara, we are your friends, we're Jedi, you are a Jedi, remember?"

Her eyes widened as if she was just realizing something. She looked at Mace then me. "Obi-wan?" She squinted in the dim light.

I nodded "We came to look for you, our ship is just around the corner can you walk?"

She nodded. "I can." She attempted to stand but fell.

I put my hand out for her to grab. "Here, let me help you."

"No!" She answered quickly. "No, I've got it." She tried again and managed to lean against the wall and pull herself up. She took in a deep breath and tested the strength of her legs before fully trusting them to hold her. When they did she turned and faced us.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Trust me I am quite sure." She grumbled.

Now that she was standing I realized the full extent of her condition. Her outer robes were gone, and the normal clothing she wore underneath was full of holes. Her skirt was in tatters and looked as if someone had given it to a hyperactive group of five-year-old younglings and told them to practice cutting in a straight line. So there wasn't much of it left. Her boots were gone, and her pants were almost as ripped up as her skirt. What was left of her sash was stained with dry blood, and her headdress and armguards were nowhere to be found.

We helped her to our ship and as soon as the door shut she slumped down against the wall burying her head in her knees. She didn't look as if she'd eaten in a while…

The two hour trip went almost normally until I nearly slipped in a puddle of some sort on the floor. A puddle of blood.

"Luminara, I think you're bleeding…" I stated.

She looked up at me then down at her leg. She pushed aside a section of her skirt to reveal that there was a significant gash in her right calf. It appeared to have been an old wound that had reopened in her sudden mobility. "So I am…" Taking in a ragged breath she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"We're almost at the temple." Mace said.

Luminara nodded and returned her head to her knees with a moan.

When we returned to the temple the insisted that we not help her. Surprisingly enough, she made it an entire fifty yards before collapsing completely in the middle of the main entrance to the temple. The healers were called and took her to the med-wing. One of them informed me that I would be notified when she woke up.

So I decided to wait in the waiting room. That's what it's for isn't it? After about an hour another healer appeared. "Master Unduli is awake, but she is not to be permitted to leave the med-wing."

"May I see her?" I asked.

"Of course, if you want." They walked off. I made my way down the hall and found Luminara's room quite quickly. I was about to open the door when something made me pause. Voices.

"…Nobody. I just want to forget the whole thing happened." This was Luminara's voice. She sounded better…

"But your injuries, and plus it's not healthy to just suppress what happened, I mean Luminara you were-"

"I know, but it's just easier for me to forget it." Luminara interrupted who I guessed was a healer.

"If you say so, I still think it's better if you'd talk to someone." I heard footsteps and barely managed to leap out of the way as the door opened and a healer stepped out. "Oh, hello Master Kenobi, are you here to see master Unduli?"

"Err, yes, is that fine?"

"Yes that's fine." They walked off. I turned and stepped into the room.

Luminara was lying on the bed wearing one of the med-wing gown things, and as soon as I stepped foot in the room she pulled the sheets up to her chin. "What do you want?"

"Relax, I'm just checking up on you, is that a crime?"

"Yes." She glared at me.

I didn't respond but instead sat down in one of the chairs in the room. After a while I said, "What happened to you?"

She seemed to be trying to strangle me with her eyes. "I was attacked by an animal. It chased me into a group of thorn bushes."

"Really? What kind of animal?"

"I don't know, it was big spiky and it had teeth. I wasn't exactly in a good position to study the thing!" She snapped.

Well that kind of hurt, I was only trying to help… "Hmm… was it maybe a rancor?"

She growled. "I. Don't. Know. Next time I'll take a picture, why don't I send you a postcard?!"

"That would be nice, maybe we can study it." I said jokingly.

"Don't you have a padawan to look after somewhere?!" Her voice was rising.

"Yes, but don't you?"

Then at probably the worst moment, Barriss burst into the room. "Master? Master, are you alright?"

Luminara turned to her distressed padawan. "Yes I'm fine. How have you been?" She asked cheerfully.

_What the heck just happened? Okay I know that people can have mood swings but COME ON._

"Great, hey, where are you going Master Kenobi?" Barriss asked.

I left the room without a word.

* * *

Please review???


	3. Chapter 3

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

* * *

The week went by slowly, there wasn't really much to do. I trained with Anakin most of the time, but when I wasn't I was watching the sparing matches going on. When the weekend came there was to be a tournament between knights and masters. I really didn't feel like competing because for one almost every time the sparring matches started it was late and I was tired due to training with Anakin so often.

Luminara was released from the med-wing about halfway through the week, and was doing her best to avoid me for some reason. In fact, she seemed to be avoiding everyone. Or, every guy. Even the younglings, it was actually quite strange. When the weekend finally arrived I was relieved to find the Anakin and the rest of the padawans were going on a field trip to Ilum to study the crystal caves with Master Drallig. They were to be gone for two or three days.

So I finally got a brake from padawan training to I wasn't as worn out when I went to watch the sparring tournament that was beginning that night at six. It was supposed to run pretty late but I didn't plan on watching the entire thing. Just until probably eight or nine.

The tournament began at exactly six, and I watched it until about eight thirty. By that time I had seen just about every single Jedi go against at least one other Jedi. All maybe, except one…

But as I was about to leave, I glanced at the arena to watch who was next to battle and did a double take. Making his way to one side of the arena was Master Shun. Actually, he was a knight, but he preferred to be called _Master. _In fact, he had just been promoted to knight from padawan about a month ago. He was a good fighter, but in my opinion he was too cocky. If I looked closed enough it appeared as though he was strutting.

That's not what caught my eye though, what did catch my eye was his opponent. This figure was walking silently to their side of the arena, all robes and tattoos, Luminara. _This shall prove interesting…_

"_Match 46: Shun vs. Unduli. Go!" _The announcer guy shouted.

The match started out pretty normally, although I could tell right of the bat that Shun was showing off. Then in his stupid attempt to impress the crowd, Luminara took the chance and landed a solid hit and he stumbled backwards.

He got mad, fast, and started making some drastic and inappropriate maneuvers. A stabbing motion to her head; Dodged. A sweep across her chest; Blocked. An uppercut between her legs; Blocked. After this maneuver Luminara gave him a look that said 'What do you think you're doing?' He took a swipe at her back, and landed it... partially. The only real damage done was cutting off a significant amount of her tunic.

She fell, but quickly got back up and walked straight up to Shun. She deactivated her lightsaber and said something that turned his look of pure amusement into fear in a snap. She turned grabbed the torn portion of her tunic from the ground and stomped out of the room, but not before I saw her back.

The image was probably going to be scarred into my mind forever. Instead of the usual olive green, it was all shades of black, blue, purple, and brown. That's not the worst of it though. Ranging from her shoulder blades to her lower back were nine deep gashes. Through the slowly healing flesh, I could actually make out her spine in the gashes even though they were scabbed over. No thorn bush did _that_.

I hastily exited the arena and made my way through the temple to Luminara's quarters. Once I got there, I knocked on the door. No reply. I knocked again. Still no reply. I tried the door handle, and to my surprise it was unlocked. Slowly I opened the door and stepped inside, making my way to the center of the main room.

The room was dark; the only light coming in was from the window. There were no sounds at all so I assumed the quarters were empty. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around to leave and a door to my right opened. Luminara stepped out into the main room. She was wearing her pajamas.

"What are you doing here, get out!" She sounded quite angry, but miserable at the same time.

I walked toward her and she backed up against the door. Taking a risk, I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She shot daggers at me with her eyes and jumped slightly, but at least she wasn't trying to evade me or beat me up. That was a good sign, right?

"I'm here to help you."

"With what? I'm fine…" She tried to sound fierce and sincere, but I could hear the pain in her words.

"Luminara, you are not fine, what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong with your back? I really highly doubt that a thorn bush did that to you."

She blinked and turned her head away from me.

"There's no way any animal could have done that to you unless it was planning on just killing you. No matter what size or species."

"You don't know that…"She said quietly. It wasn't very convincing.

"Yes I do."

She shuddered.

_I might be on the right track…_

"Why are you acting so strange lately?

She looked like she was trying to hold back tears now…

I continued. "You're suddenly so paranoid and irritable, and you keep to yourself all the time. Why? Why do you avoid me all the time? Why do you avoid _all_ men? You don't even attend meals with your padawan anymore! That's not like you, Luminara."

She shook her head as if trying to shake away my words.

I put my other hand on her other shoulder and slowly turned her toward me. "I want the old Luminara back. Remember her? I'll give you a clue. She would joke with her padawan and mess with me just to mess with me. She would always try and sneak up on me in our training sessions. She would volunteer and help Shaak in the youngling quarters and offer piggyback rides to the younglings. She was the one I grew up with, the one I came to know. The one I fell in love with…" I hardly realized what I was saying until it had already come out.

She looked up at me through eyes of confusion, fear, pain… only a small trace of the joy and courage that they used to hold.

"What could have possibly taken all of that away from you?" I asked.

She took in a ragged breath as tears started to stream down her face. "I-I was…" She shut her mouth tightly and shook her head again.

"What Luminara? What happened?"

She opened her eyes opened her mouth again. "I… I was raped…"

* * *

HOLY FORCE!!! Please review? I'll update once a day if I get a review a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

* * *

I don't think I'll ever forget what I felt as those words left Luminara's lips. Some sick, cruel creature had gone to such lengths as to rape a Jedi… that's not normal, it's not human… What had Luminara done to them? Nothing. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. No one did. The person who had done this to her… I hated him with all my soul… and I didn't even know him. He not only took away her innocence, but he took away her dignity as well.

She had enough stresss already, with her training, her padawan, missions, master Yoda breathing down her neck all the time, her health...

I pulled her close to me and hugged her as she cried.

"It was s-so horrible, I felt so… weak and defenseless, I couldn't do anything… They threatened that they'd take Barriss too, and kill her once they had… once they… they said that they'd use her up until she was nothing but a useless toy… it was terrifying thinking that they had her… I wasn't sure if they did or not, but I did know one thing… no one, and I mean _no one _should have to go through that kind of torture…." She slipped out of my grasp and fell her knees. She started to sob into her hands.

I knelt down and put a hand on her back. "It's okay Luminara; I won't let that happen to you again. It's over with."

She looked up at me. "No, no it's not, h-he's still out there Obi-wan. He's still looking for me…"

"And he won't find you."

"He's smarter that you think… he outsmarted me…"

"So you'll fight back, you have friends here who can help you."

She shook her head. "No, he'll just use that damn weapon on me again…"

"What weapon?"

"It's like a nine tale whip, but at the end of each individual whip is some sort of hook. It's small, but sharp and barbed, it's supposed to rip your skin… that's what happened to my back…"

"A weapon that rips the skin… that's brutal…"

"He used it one me one time when I was being particularly stubborn…"

Wait, _one_ use from that _one_ weapon caused all of that damage?! Wait… "What do you mean, one time, how many times were you raped?"

"I don't know… at least five…"

"Five?! Luminara that's… that's…" I couldn't think of a word that was bad enough to describe how horrible it was.

She started crying again and I wrapped my arms around her gently and she cried into my shoulder. She eventually cried herself to sleep in my arms. I lifted her and took her to her room and lay her on her bed. As I was about to leave, she spoke again.

"Obi-wan?" She said drowsily.

"Yeah?"

"What you said earlier… about how you felt about me… did you mean what you said?"

"Every word of it." I said warmly.

She looked close to tears again… "C-can you… I don't know how to say this… can you just… stay here, with me?"

Wow… I go from 'GET OUT!' to 'Stay here' in like an hour… that's some serious progress… "Okay, if you want."

She nodded slightly.

I sat down on the floor and watched her as she drifted off to sleep. Once I was sure she was definitely asleep I stood and walked into the main room again and fell asleep on the couch. My dreams were haunted with images of Luminara being violated. I couldn't move from where I was standing… so all could do was listen to Luminara's agonizing screams and some unknown creep's maniacal laughs.

The next couple days went by quickly, Luminara was back to speaking with men now, and helped out with the younglings again. Before we knew it we were standing and waiting for the padawans to return. I had one of my hands on Luminara's shoulder to assure her that the padawans _were_ in fact going to return. When the ship arrived Master Drallig stepped into the temple followed by a platoon of padawans. I spotted Anakin speaking with Barriss about something. Both were laughing at something. But something was wrong…

Luminara tensed up. I looked at her. She was glaring at somebody who was walking next to Drallig. Whoever he was he spotted us and walked over. "Well hello, what a nice surprise."

I frowned. This man was obviously Mirialan. He had green skin, tattoos over and under each eye, and his hair was black. Luminara didn't reply, and Drallig walked over.

"I see you've met Luminara. A formidable Jedi and master here at the temple." Drallig said to the man.

"So that is your name? Luminara. I like that. Do you remember me? I certainly remember you."

"Get away from me you bastard." Luminara said coldly.

_Whoa…since when did her vocabulary expand in _that _direction? _

"Yes, you are _definitely _the same woman."

Then Barriss walked up. "What's going on?"

"Barriss, leave." Luminara said quickly.

The Mirialan man turned and put an arm around Barriss, catching her by surprise. "So _this _is the famous Barriss. Your padawan? She's quite an interesting young lady."

Luminara shot forward and pulled Barriss from the man's grasp. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!"

"Ha-ha, you always were a feisty one." A strange beeping noise brought his attention to a comlink on his belt. "Hmm, senate meeting… I'll catch up with you later." He walked off.

Luminara turned to Barriss. "Why is he here?"

Barriss frowned. "Huh? You man Senator Vernock? He was on Ilum when we were there his ship crashed, so Master Drallig offered him a ride back to Coruscant."

"That… he's a _senator?!_" She asked.

"Yes… is something wrong?" Barriss asked.

"No. Why don't you go find Anakin for master Kenobi?"

"Okay…" She went in search for my padawan.

I turned toward Luminara. "What was _that_ all about?"

She didn't answer.

"Old boyfriend?" I asked jokingly.

She didn't smile. "Obi-wan, that's him. He's the one who raped me… and he's here… at the temple…"

* * *

Uh Oh… What's going to happen next? I don't know... well I do but you don't, so you'll just have to wait until I post again! So please review?


	5. Chapter 5

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

* * *

"Him? That Vernock guy? Are you sure?" I asked. He seemed like a decently nice guy… creepy but nice.

"I'm positive." Luminara said.

Barriss walked up to us with Anakin right behind her. "Found him."

I nodded at Barriss. "Thank you Barriss."

Luminara turned to the padawans. "Now why exactly is Senator Vernock here?"

The padawans exchanged glances. "We found him on Ilum and he said his ship had crashed. Since he is a senator he asked that we give him a ride to the senate building here on Coruscant." Anakin said.

"Did he do anything… unusual at all?" Luminara asked.

"No… not really. But he's really nice, and he gets along well with most of us. He said that he likes younglings too." Barriss answered.

"Hmm… Barriss I want you to stay away from him. Do you here me?"

The confused padawan nodded. "Uhh okay, may I ask why?"

Luminara hesitated before answering. "I don't trust him."

I looked at my watch. "Hey, why don't we get something to eat?"

All three looked at me. "That sounds like a good idea." Luminara said.

We went to the cafeteria, ordered our food and sat down with a group of some of our friends who were also there for lunch. These people included Shaak Ti, Codi Ty, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu.

As soon as we sat down, Mace spoke. "Well, It's good to see you're eating with us again, Luminara."

She nodded, sat down, and put a hand to her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little light headed." The rest of us sat down at the table.

"So how come you haven't been here for so long?" Shaak asked.

"I just… I was sick." She lied.

"Sick? With what?" Aayla asked.

"Nothing serious, just the flu."

"Oh… So how was your field trip to Ilum, Anakin?"

So he launched into his experience on the field trip, talking about lightsaber crystals, the climate, and rock formations.

After lunch, Luminara decided to confront the counsel about Vernock's presence on Coruscant. She sent Barriss to their quarters and said she'd be back within the hour. I went with her anyway though, because I thought it would be nice to have a friend there to help her.

We made our way through the temple towards the counsel room, but once we got there, they were gone.

"They might be at lunch still." I suggested.

"Maybe… Maybe he knows." She pointed out a Knight walking down the hall. "Excuse me; do you know where the counsel may be?" She asked.

He nodded. "I believe they're in the senate building talking with the Chancellor."

She nodded. "Thank you."

We walked to the senate building which wasn't far away from the temple. When we arrived at the Chancellor's office we noticed that the door was guarded by two republic officers. "The Chancellor is attending a meeting at the moment. It should be over with in about an hour."

Luminara looked at me. "Is the Jedi counsel in there?"

The guards nodded.

She sighed. "Okay."

So we turned to make our way back to the Temple. We were about halfway there when we passed a bathroom, and at that moment I realized that I… had to take care of some business…

"Hey, you can go on ahead I need to use the bathroom." I said.

"No, I'll just wait."

"Okay.

So I went inside and used the bathroom. When I came out, Luminara was gone.

"Luminara? Hello? Where'd you go?" I scoped the corridors looking for her and saw nothing. _She probably just went on without me._

I started toward the direction of the temple when I heard her voice. She sounded moderately close, in one of the rooms in the hallway I was in. I made my way toward her voice.

"What? No! Wait, what're you… No, get away! … I said, stop! No!" I burst through the door behind which her voice had been coming from, and saw her backed up against a wall with Vernock pinning her there.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him.

He snapped around with a look of surprise on his face… before it turned directly into a look of amusement.

"Just… speaking with my dear friend Luminara."

"That's not what it looked like." I said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, so what exactly did it look like?"

"It looked more like you were trying to force yourself on her."

"Force myself on her? No, of course not, what kind of person do you think I am? No she just overreacted."

I looked down at Luminara who had sunk to the ground. She looked much like she had when I first found her on Ryloth… facial-expression-wise. "She doesn't seem to agree with your statement."

"Well of course not. I wouldn't expect her to."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to where he was standing. "Come on Luminara." I helped her up.

Vernock glared at me. "Okay let's get this straight. I don't like you. You don't like me. So how about we just stay out of each other's way. My business is mine, while your business is yours. Got it?"

"I don't make deals with people like you." I walked out with Luminara close behind me.

We didn't say anything until we got to her quarters. She still had that same expression on her face when we walked in. Barriss immediately noticed.

"Master? What's wrong? What happened?" She looked at me.

I shook my head. I wasn't sure whether or not Luminara wanted Barriss to know.

"What? Do you not know?! Master what's wrong?" She asked again.

"I… Uh… I was stuck in the counsel room for a while, it was… so boring I got scared of it." Luminara said faking a laugh.

The padawan gave her a look of disbelief before answering. "Whatever… I need to go, I volunteered for youngling duty and I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago."

"Okay." Luminara said.

Barriss nodded and left. I turned to Luminara. "You know, she's going to find out eventually."

She sighed. "I know… But for now I just want to keep it a secret."

"Okay… If you say so… What about telling the counsel?"

She shook her head. "No… not yet… You should go find your padawan, I'm sure he's getting himself into trouble."

"Right… I'll just do that."

* * *

Please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

* * *

It took me about an hour to find Anakin. As it turns out, he was in the youngling quarters helping Barriss with youngling duty. I found this kind of strange because usually he's trying to build droids or 'fixing' something in his spare time. It was a welcome change though, as long as he wasn't getting himself into trouble.

When I found him he said his shift was almost over and said I should help out too until the next person showed up. So I agreed and decided to help out.

A half an hour passed and no one showed up. Who ever was supposed to come wasn't showing up. I looked around and didn't see anyone in the halls. So I asked Barriss if she knew.

"Oh, I volunteered to do two shifts tonight. It's for a project in on of my classes studying youngling behavior around Padawans compared to Masters." She said.

"Hmm… Anakin, do you have to do this project?"

He frowned. "No… She's in different classes than I am."

"Oh… Barriss have you studied their behavior around masters yet?"

"Uh… no, I was going to do that tomorrow with my master." She said.

"Why don't I help you, It's not easy keeping an eye on…" I counted the younglings, "…27 younglings all on your own."

"Uh… sure, I guess… I could just ask my master, so you don't have to."

"Uh… she's… you probably don't want to mess with her at the moment…"

She frowned but didn't question why. "Uh, okay then."

"So it's settled. Anakin want to help too?"

"No, I need to write a report for astromath tomorrow."

"A report in astromath?"

"Hey, I didn't choose the assignment." He said.

"Okay, but make sure you actually _write _the report. Don't just copy someone else's, that doesn't work as well as you might think… I've tried that one before…"

"Uhh… I'll be sure to remember that, Master." He bowed his head slightly and left.

I looked at Barriss. "Okay, so how does this work?"

"Basically, just don't let the younglings… a) die b) kill each other c) eat any sugar d) destroy anything or e) get loose."

"So it's like being a zookeeper?" I asked jokingly.

"Sure… So… just keep them entertained."

"Okay then…" I looked around.

"Why don't you start with that group over there?" She pointed to a group of younglings in a corner playing a board game.

I nodded and went over to the group to see what they were doing. About ten minutes of board games later the door to the youngling quarters opened, and who was to step inside but Vernock.

I watched him as he walked over to a group of younglings and spoke with them all. I didn't speak; I really didn't feel like getting into an argument, especially in front of six-year-olds.

So I let him be, but watched him like a hawk when he was interacting with the younglings. Nothing really seemed suspicious, but I did hear one of the younglings yelp at one point, but just found that she had her hair stuck in one of the zippers on her pajamas. (They had a thirty minute nap-time)

He didn't really seem to do anything unusual or even noticeable until about an hour later.

"Hey, I think they're getting hungry." He inquired.

I frowned as I looked up at him from my spot on the ground. "Uh…" I looked to Barriss.

"They get snacks around this time. Do you want me to show you where they are?" She asked Vernock.

"Sure."

She nodded and stood. Vernock let her lead him out of the room and down the hall.

I sighed and looked at all of the confused younglings.

"How about we play a game?"

So that's how I got myself into a TWO HOUR long game of monopoly. It wasn't pleasant. I got beat by a five-year-old. Not good on the reputation I will tell you.

After that I sat them down for a movie. One of them came up to me. "Master, I'm hungry." It was a small Twi'lek boy.

I frowned in confusion. "Didn't you just have snack about an hour ago?"

He shook his head.

"Okay… Um…"

He interrupted me. "Halen got food, how come we didn't?" He pointed toward a young girl with a sucker near the back of the group still watching the movie. Her skin was green and she had dark hair, probably a Mirialan. I recognized her as the girl who had gotten her hair stuck in her pajama zipper.

At the mention of her name, the girl turned toward us and made her way closer. "What?" She asked.

"Where did you get that sucker?" I asked.

"Mister Vernock gave it to me."

"Why?"

"He said I was being a good girl and that I deserved a sucker."

"Yeah, but I was being good too!" The boy protested.

"Yeah… so?"

"Did he give you that before nap-time?" I asked.

"Yep. After he helped me with my pajamas."

"Okay… well was there any particular reason why?"

"No… I don't think so… Oh! Now I remember, he said that if I didn't tell on him he would give me candy."

_Tell on him? _"What did he do?"

"He poked me in my spot."

"Your spot? What's-" Then I got it… so she wasn't yelping because her hair was stuck in her zipper, but for a COMPLETELY different reason…

"Yeah, he said it was an accident though."

"O-okay…" I stood up and at that moment Aayla walked in.

"Hello, Master Kenobi, Your shift is over if you want to go."

I nodded. "Thanks." I ran through the temple straight to the one person who might believe what I had just heard.

I knocked once on Luminara's door and she answered right away. I must've had some weird look on my face because she took one look at me, pulled me into the quarters, and shut the door behind us.

"What's wrong?" She asked seriously.

"Vernock… Halen… He just… It's not normal…" I attempted to say.

She frowned. "Halen… The youngling?! Are you serious?!"

"He didn't really like do anything too bad, but he did do something… moderately bad?"

"What? Wait, where is he?"

"He went with… Oh no…"

"What? What's the matter?!"

At that moment the door the quarter burst open and Barriss stepped in. She was hyperventilating, pale, and her hair was falling in strands from underneath her hood. She looked absolutely _horrified._

* * *

Review please??? PLEASE?????????? I BEG OF YOU!!! Sorry, slightly deranged at the moment…

((My friend says Hi.))


	7. Chapter 7

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

* * *

Luminara turned to her terrified padawan and placed her hands on her shoulders to try and calm her. "Barriss?! Barriss what's wrong?!"

The padawan was shaking so hard she could hardly speak. "I-I… d-don't… Vernock… couldn't… breathe… couldn't move……….c-couldn't stop him…" She stammered.

"Barriss…" Luminara said.

Tears started streaming down Barriss's face. "He-he……Master… I'm scared…" She started to cry and sunk to the ground covering her face with her hands.

Luminara knelt down and put a hand on Barriss's back. "It's okay Barriss…"

She stood back up and I watched as her expression changed from sympathetic to sad to mad to angry to REALLY PISSED OFF. She walked over to the counter, grabbed her lightsaber, and stormed out of the quarters. I told Barriss to not leave the quarters and took off after her enraged master.

It wasn't hard finding Luminara; the yelling kind of gave it away. I finally caught up with her just as she was confronting Vernock in a nearby corridor.

"Oh, so you've finally come running back I see." He said, smiling.

She didn't speak and continued to get closer to him.

"Don't you think we should find a more suitable spot?" He asked.

She pushed him up against the wall and ignited her lightsaber, positioning it over his neck.

"Well, aren't we being a little rough?"

She put her face up close to his and whispered something barely audible over the hum of her lightsaber. "You. Are. Going. To. Die."

I took a step forward and put a hand out to try and settle Luminara down a bit. "Luminara, come on he isn't worth it."

She took a deep breath. "No, no he's not. I shouldn't be wasting my time. But you know what Obi-wan? He deserves it. He deserves every bit of pain he's about to feel." She didn't take her eyes from Vernock.

"I know that and agree with you, but this is not the Jedi way, and you know it. Jedi don't kill!"

"I don't care, he deserves to die!" Her voice began to rise.

"Luminara settle down-"

"He will die!!!" She shouted.

_Come on… _I could sense the council drawing near. "Just walk away."

"NO! HE IS GOING TO DIE, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!"

"LUMINARA! Stop it! This is stupid!"

"This man has done horrible things, Obi-wan. You saw Barriss's face! He raped her, and you know it! He raped her… he raped me…" Tears started to fall down her face.

Just as Luminara had said that last sentence, the council showed up. Judging by the facial expressions of most of them, I'd say they heard what she said. Yoda stepped closer to the scene.

"Luminara. Foolish, this is. Stop, you must." He said calmly.

She shook her head violently. Vernock started to grin again. "You can't do it. You can't kill me, even if you really wanted to."

"Shut up!!" She yelled.

"Go ahead then, kill me, see if I care." He leaned against the wall in a leisurely way.

The tears started coming again and she began to shudder.

I took another step closer and cautiously put one of my hands on her shoulder. "Luminara, please don't do this."

She deactivated her lightsaber and fell apart. She started crying raggedly and fell to her knees.

Vernock shook his head. "I knew it. You're so weak." He used his foot to shove her so that she was lying on the ground in an awkward ball shape. She didn't move to get up. "Jedi scum."

I couldn't believe he just did that… she could've very easily just killed him… and he was still treating her like nothing. I looked him in the eye for a long hard moment. Then did what I probably should have done a long time ago. I threw my fist into his jaw. Hard.

I'm not exactly sure what happened next because I picked up Luminara and walked off toward her quarters so that she could settle down a little bit.

When we got there I put Luminara down on the couch, not bothering with the lights. I sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her back. To my surprise, she fell and started crying into my shoulder. I really didn't know what to do, so I just put and arm around her and let her cry.

She started to stop crying about ten minutes later. I looked down at her and she sighed raggedly. She wiped her eyes and stood up. I followed her as she walked down the hall and into Barriss's room. Barriss was still awake in her bed. She was staring at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on her face. I leaned up against the wall next to the door.

Luminara sat down on the bed next to Barriss. "Barriss? Can you sit up?"

Barriss nodded and sat up.

"What happened earlier?" Luminara asked.

Barriss shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Barriss, talking helps, trust me I know."

"No you don't, master… you wouldn't understand…"

"Believe me, yes I would."

The padawan frowned.

"I should have told you, I could have prevented this whole thing. What Vernock did to you… you weren't the only one."

Barriss's eyes widened. "You mean… he raped you too?"

Luminara sighed and nodded. "Yes, Barriss, and I should have told you earlier so you would know to stay well away from him."

Barriss's head drooped.

"Now, tell me what happened. I can try to help."

Barriss sighed and launched into what had happened. Luminara and I both listened as she told what had happened. It didn't sound like it was a pretty sight. I was really considering Luminara's method of getting rid of the guy.

Once Barriss had finished she asked if she could go to sleep. Luminara nodded and started to stand. But she put a hand to her head and swayed. She leaned against the bedpost for support.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, no I'm fine…" I saw Barriss frown behind her master.

Whether she was confused at my question or not, I could tell that she was _not _alright. "No you're not. What's wrong?"

She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm… I don't know…" Then she fell.

Barriss jumped out of her bed and knelt next to her now unconscious master, checking her pulse.

"She's just fainted…" Barriss said, looking up at me.

"We need to get her to the med-wing, now."

* * *

Uh-oh… what's wrong with Lulu? (Don't you just love my nicknames?) Please review???


	8. Chapter 8

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

Author's note: I would just like to thank all you people who are reviewing my story… so yeah… okay, on with the story!!!

* * *

I sat in the waiting room and well… waited. And waited. And waited… It felt like hours since I had first ran into the med-wing carrying Luminara. Though in reality, it was only about twenty minutes. Barriss was pacing, trying to come up with what might be wrong with her master. With little luck.

Finally, after about a half an hour, a healer stepped into the waiting room carrying a clipboard. Barriss, who was watching the floor more than where she was going, nearly ran into her.

The healer addressed us and began to explain what might have been going on. "Well, all of Master Unduli's vital signs are fine, and we ran a blood test on her and came up with some interesting results. We've never seen this amount of hormones in any person's blood cells and we didn't really know what was going on."

"Wait, so you don't know what's wrong with her?" Barriss asked.

"I said we _didn't _know what was going on. We do now."

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Master Unduli isn't sick, she's pregnant." The healer said.

_Whoa… okay that may have been a little unexpected…_ "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Although, while examining her we found a considerable amount of bruising on her arms and… well… down there. If you know what I mean. Would this have anything to do with _why_ she might be pregnant? Because, as you know the Jedi Code forbids any sexual activities unless you have special permission, like Ki-adi-mundi."

I looked at Barriss for advice. She seemed just as uncertain as me. "Well, they might…"

The healer raised an eyebrow at me. "You know, the last time she was here, about two weeks or so ago, she informed me of something that had happened to her, and made me swear not to tell anybody. I don't know if she's told either of you, but those injuries are consistent with what she told me…"

I was about to speak when Barriss stepped forward. "Uh, are you familiar with Senator Vernock?" She asked.

"Yes, he's that new senator from Mirial. He seems pretty nice at a glance, but something about him just freaks me out…"

"Well… you should be freaked out by him, because… he's not a very nice guy… at all…" She closed her eyes as if trying to forget something.

The comlink at my belt went off. I picked it up and a small holoprojection of master Yoda appeared. "Master Kenobi, needed in the council room, you are."

I nodded. "Okay." I looked up at the healer and Barriss. "I have to go, Barriss if you see Anakin, either tell him to come here, or go to our quarters, please?"

She nodded. "Okay."

I nodded my thanks and exited the med-wing. When I arrived at the council room I saw that everyone had assembled and were speaking in hushed tones.

They spotted me and Yoda spoke. "Master Kenobi, know the reason you are here, do you?"

"No Grand Master Yoda." I said.

Mace spoke. "You recall the earlier events of this evening?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Do you have any clues to Master Unduli's behavior?" He asked.

"Yes. But with all respect, I'm sure it would be better if you heard the reasoning from Master Unduli herself."

"We already thought of that, but when we attempted to call her via comlink, I was informed that it is currently in the custody of the med-wing."

I shifted my weight. "Err, yes, she's in the med-wing at the moment."

Shaak seemed confused. "May I ask why?"

I sighed. "Well, she randomly lost consciousness."

She frowned. "Do you know why?"

I shifted nervously again. "Yes, but like before, it's best to hear it from her."

Plo Koon took his turn. "Why are these things better to hear from her?"

"They are personal matters."

Shaak spoke again. "Sorry for bringing up the topic again, but does Master Unduli even know what's wrong with her?"

"Uh, no. She's still unconscious as far as I know."

"Hmm… I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you told us now, if she doesn't know herself." Plo Koon said.

"Umm, well, it's a personal matter, as I have said before."

"How personal can it be?" Adi asked.

"Uhm… well… okay I'll just tell you… Master Unduli is… she's pregnant…" I said awkwardly.

A look of surprise came over everyone's face. "What?"

"Please don't make me say it again; I really don't think she'd like it if she found out that I'm telling you this…"

"Wait a minute, who is the father?"

"Err… by bet is on Senator Vernock…"

"Senator Vernock? She was just close to killing him not two hours ago."

"Well, you see, he uh… he well… he uh raped her…" I said uncomfortably.

"Is that why she was attacking him?"

"Partially, but also because he did the same thing to others."

"Who?"

"I've really said to much already…"

At that moment, Luminara stumbled in. She looked kind of faint, but she was conscious. A healer ran in and grabbed her hand. "Sorry, she just woke up and is a little dazed at the moment… Come on, back to the med-wing with you." The healer started to leave with Luminara.

"Wait, we have some questions for her." Mace said.

Luminara looked up. Dazed or not, she seemed alert to _me. _

The healer hesitated. "But, she's not supposed to leave the med-wing…"

"Why not? She seems quite fine to me." Shaak said.

The healer sighed. "Fine." They stepped back, bowed formally, and left.

Luminara walked up and stood next to me. They asked her basically the same array of questions they had asked me, and she answered all of them, I could tell she was quite uncomfortable with the array of questions and the answers she gave. At least she didn't lie.

Then Shaak asked a strange question. "Luminara, you say that you were raped, and as a result are indeed pregnant. Do you think that is reason to have you ejected from the order?"

She sighed and hesitated before answering. "I was not willing to engage in sexual intercourse with senator Vernock, but, willingly or not, I did. And as a consequence yes, I am pregnant. So, I would not be surprised if I was ejected from the order." She said uneasily.

Shaak looked around the room before speaking again. "Well, if I were in your position I would not want to be left alone in such a way. You would have nowhere to go, and being expectant would add drastically to the risks of being stranded. I do not think you should be ejected, personally, especially since this isn't even your fault."

Adi spoke. "I agree with Shaak on this matter, I do not think you should be."

"Talk of ejecting Master Unduli from the order, stop this. No clear answer, there is. Many problems there are in ejecting her, although, many problems there are in not ejecting her." Yoda inquired.

Mace nodded slowly. "Yes, Master Ti has stated previously, Master Unduli would definitely be in quite a bit of danger if we eject her from the order in her current condition. But if we do not, she will not be able to go on missions, not to mention nobody really has any knowledge of child bearing. Plus, raising a child on her own is bound to prove stressful. I'm sure Vernock will want nothing to do with her or the child once she tells him… if she tells him. He may be the father but he will most likely take off and leave Luminara on her own and the child without a father."

I stepped forward. "I'll do it." I said confidently, acting without thinking again.

Mace frowned. "What do you mean? Do what?"

"I will act as the child's father. I may not be the actual father, but I can act as one."

He raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that may work, that is _if _Luminara agrees."

Luminara was looking out of one of the windows, obviously deep in thought. She took a long time to answer before slowly nodding. "Yes… I would be fine with that…"

Yoda leaned forward in his chair. "Sure of this you are?"

She nodded. "Yes I'm sure."

Kit Fisto spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "Wouldn't this be breaking the attachment law of the code?"

Yoda nodded. "Yes… Grant a pardon in the code, we can. For these two."

Ki-adi-mundi nodded. "Like you have with me?"

Yoda nodded. "Exactly."

Mace sighed. "So have we settled this? Luminara is not to be ejected from the order, Vernock is to be arrested, and Obi-wan is to act as the father to Luminara's child?"

They all nodded. Until a noise brought their attention to the window Luminara had been looking out. One of the windows in the senate building was shattered, and there was a starspeeder flying off, and going into hyper drive to exit the planet. Through the cockpit window I recognized the driver. It was that no-good Senator Vernock…

* * *

Well, that's a nice twist in the storyline, although not much of a surprise to some of my readers… so uh…. Review if you want.


	9. Chapter 9

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

* * *

"It's Vernock." I said hopelessly. He was gone already.

"Yes… don't worry, we'll take care of him, I'm sure you two have enough things to worry about, as well as some things to discuss." Mace said.

We turned to him and nodded. "Right…"

"Okay then, this meeting is officially over with. You are both dismissed." Mace said.

I nodded and exited the room with Luminara right behind me. Once we were out in the hallway and walking I spoke, "So… well, this is kind of awkward…"

She laughed. "Maybe a little. What in the name of the galaxy were you thinking?"

"About what?" I said confused.

"About volunteering to be the un-biological father of my child." She looked up at me.

"I just want to help out as much as I can. Unless of course you don't want me to… I mean I'd understand. This is all happening kind of fast…"

"Yes, fast indeed… But, I appreciate that you want to help, I'm not sure exactly how you can at this time, but I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"Yeah… so I guess this means we'll be together a lot of the time, huh?"

"Most likely… lets just hope we can get along." She said teasingly. Hey, she smiled, she actually smiled.

"It's good to see your face is still capable of producing a smile. I was beginning to worry that that had vanished."

Her smile grew wider. "Oh really?"

I grinned. "Really. It's good too, because you're most beautiful when you smile."

"Oh, now don't go trying to flatter me; I know the tricks and how to avoid them."

I put my hands up. "Just stating the obvious again, my mistake."

She shook her head in amusement. "People have used that one on me before. None of which got very far."

"So then how am I doing now?"

She paused. "Better than most…"

Oh so now she starts to blush, if that's not progress then I don't know what is. "Well, then I'll try to keep up my reputation." We were coming up on the doors to the med-wing now.

"I hope you do… I mean… uh… never mind…" She turned her head away from me and made it apparent that something outside the window had caught her interest.

I shook my head and we entered the med-wing. Almost as soon as we were in the doorway, Barriss and Anakin nearly plowed us over.

"Finally! Master, I know you don't like this place but when you are a patient, YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE." Barriss said to Luminara.

Luminara looked at her agitated padawan. "Huh? Oh, right… am I permitted to leave _now_?"

"What? Well, yeah, but that's not the point, when you did leave you weren't-"

"The important thing is that I didn't injure anyone." She said.

"Or yourself." I added.

"That too." She said.

Barriss rolled her eyes. "Did you run back here?"

Luminara frowned. "What? No… why?"

"Because for a split second I could have sworn your face was red… oh well, I must have just imagined it."

_Or not…_ I thought.

"So… what's going on here? It seems like everybody knows what's going on here _except_ for me. So somebody fess up." Anakin said.

I looked at Luminara for approval and launched into a short explanation when she nodded. "Okay, Very long story short, Master Unduli was raped, and as a result of that she is now pregnant. And I have volunteered to… help out. So I'll probably be spending some extra time with her."

Anakin nodded. "Okay… so… wait am I going to be helping too?"

"No, not if you don't want to." Luminara said.

"So if, say, my master is over at your quarters and I go too, I can just… I don't know… hang out with Barriss instead of actually helping out?"

"Sure, if that sounds fine to you then go ahead, just don't break anything or get into any trouble." Luminara said. Then she turned to Barriss. "And that means you too. So don't get any crazy ideas."

Barriss raised her hands in defeat. "I never said a thing, Master."

"Good." Luminara said.

I looked at my watch. "Hey it's getting late, and we all need our rest."

Anakin yawned. "Yeah…"

"I guess we'll see you two tomorrow?" Luminara said.

I nodded. "Yeah, night."

Anakin and I returned to our quarters and I soon fell asleep…

Until I was woken up.

"Obi-wan… Obi-wan, wake up, this is an emergency… WAKE UP!"

I snapped up and stared at the green blotch that was yelling at me. I was quite confused… the voice was familiar…

When my vision cleared I saw that Luminara was standing next to my bed wearing her pajamas. "What? What's the matter?"

She looked around before answering. "Barriss is gone again! I can't find her anywhere!"

I sat up. "What do you mean? She left with you last night, didn't she?"

"Yes, but… I woke up earlier because I heard something and when I went to go see if Barriss had caused the noise, she was gone!"

I stood up and led Luminara out of my room. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"The door was unlocked…" She looked around again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just worried… Do you think that Anakin might know where she is?"

I thought about her question. "He might, let's check."

I led her down the hallway into Anakin's room. When I turned the lights on I discovered that he was not there. "He's gone too…"

She sighed. "This is not good… Do you think they're together?"

"Most likely… come on let's go look for them…"

We searched the bathrooms, the cafeteria, the training arenas, even the gardens with no luck. So we went to the landing bay. I immediately noticed that there was a ship getting ready to leave, and that the hangar doors were beginning to open.

"Look, there's a ship about to leave…"

She looked at me, annoyed. "Our padawans are missing and you're worried about a stupid ship?"

I put my hands up in surrender. "Sorry." Best not to get into an argument right now…

She rolled her eyes and squinted at the ship. "Hey, wait a minute… Obi-wan… THAT'S ANAKIN AND BARRISS!" She pointed to the ramp which was beginning to close. I caught a glimpse of Anakin and Barriss before they moved out of my sight.

"I see them!"

"Come on we have to go get them!" Luminara started running toward the ship.

"Are you insane?! You don't just jump onto a ship like that, especially when it's about to take off!" She wasn't listening. I ran after her and followed her as she force-leaped onto the ship.

Once inside I spotted the two padawans laughing near the back of the small section of the ship. "What are you two doing?!" I asked.

They stopped laughing and turned to us. "Huh? Oh… we were… uh…" Anakin attempted to avoid answering.

Barriss took a step forward. "We wanted to see what the new starships were like."

"So you go exploring in the middle of the night?!" Luminara asked.

"Well, this was the only one in at the current time, so we decided we wanted to explore it now because it's supposed to leave at four tomorrow morning." Anakin said matter-of-factly.

"It is four-o-clock right now!!!" Luminara exaggerated.

"Not exactly four."

"It's close enough for me to…" And then her voice was drowned out be the sound of the hangar doors closing.

The ship had taken off… those doors were not going to open until the ship landed again.

"Great… now look at what you've gotten us into!" I heard Barriss yelling in the general direction of Anakin.

I looked around the cramped space and saw a door leading further into the ship.

"Over here!" I opened the door and we all practically fell into the cockpit. I looked up from my new position-the floor- and saw two tall Togrutas staring at us.

"What in the name of Mustafar are you guys doing on this ship?" Shaak asked.

"Uh… we uh… got lost?" I said, faking a smile.

"Try again."

"Our padawans decided to explore and found themselves here." Luminara said.

Codi Ty looked at the two padawans. "You two are nuts."

Shaak rolled her eyes. "Then why are you two here?" She asked, referring to Luminara and me.

"We went looking for them."

Shaak looked from us to the padawans. "You guys shouldn't have run off like that."

Luminara sat up. "And I thought I told you two _not_ to do anything crazy or stupid!"

Shaak looked at Luminara. "Apparently they didn't listen to well."

I sat up and rubbed my head. "So where is this ship headed for anyway?"

"We tracked Vernock to a remote planet in the outer rim; we are on the way there, at this moment. It's going to be a very dangerous mission, all the better reason _not _to have you guys here."

Barriss and Anakin sat up. "Well… I guess we're in on this too." Barriss assumed.

"No. You guys are just going to stay here, on the ship. You were not assigned this mission, and plus with Master Unduli's condition…"

"I'm pregnant, not dying." Luminara folded her arms.

Shaak rolled her eyes. "Still, what would we do if you got injured? Or if your water breaks, then what?"

Luminara frowned. "Shaak, I'm only a month along, that's not going to happen this early. This mission can't possibly last for that long."

Shaak shook her head. "No, but unexpected things happen at unexpected times."

Luminara unfolded her arms. "Trust when I say this Shaak, it's not going to happen."

"But…"

"If my water breaks, you'll be the first to know, I promise." Luminara said lamely.

Shaak rolled her eyes again and turned to the controls.

Codi turned to us and shook his head laughing before returning to the navigation unit he had been working on earlier.

The ship flew along in silence for a couple hours until we came within view of the planet Vernock was on. I will tell you, it was basically all forest and jungle. Joy…

We got close to the surface and stared scouring the area for a potential base. And we found one! But unfortunately, it had guns. Big guns. They stared shooting at us and we got hit many times. AN alarm in the ship went off and Shaak turned around. "The engines are out, and I don't have any control over anything… get ready for a crash landing…"

We all grabbed onto something firm and held on tight as the ship barreled into the trees and started rolling and eventually skidded to a stop.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING TO BE DANGEROUS!!!" Shaak exclaimed.

"How were we supposed to know you were going on a mission?!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You two just decided to go and get stuck on this ship!!!" Shaak said.

I looked around everyone seemed to be okay. "Guys, we need to worry about other things besides whose fault this is." I said. Most of them ignored me…

"How is this our fault?! We didn't know the ship was going to leave!" Barriss shouted.

Codi turned to Barriss. "You know the kid has a point…"

"How could you guys be so stupid?!" Shaak asked… loudly.

"Oh, so now we're stupid. Thanks a lot." Anakin said sarcastically.

"Now, there's now need to call anybody names-" I began.

"Shut up, we can fight our own fights!" Anakin yelled.

"Yeah so stay out of it!" Barriss defended.

"I'm surprised your masters can actually put up with you guys, for the love of the force, YOU CAN'T EVEN WIN AN ARGUMENT!!" Shaak.

"YES WE CAN, WE DO IT ALL THE TIME I DON'T SEE-" Anakin.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME I MEANT-" Shaak interrupted.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO SHUT UP JUST BECAUSE-"

"YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER US!!! WE-"

It got to the point when Anakin and Barriss were yelling louder and louder trying to be heard over each other, while Shaak and Codi attempted to hold their own opinion, and I had to try and settle everyone down. Not easy.

"YOU GUYS WERE BEING IRRESPONSIBLE, THAT'S WHAT IT WAS!!!" Shaak yelled.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

We all turned to the only silent member on the ship. "Sorry, we didn't mean to upset you-"

"No, sick as in, somebody get a bucket!" Luminara put her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Codi along with the rest of us seemed a little confused.

"Oh forget you guys!" She jumped up and leapt out of the ship.

We all looked at each other before following her out of the ship. We found her supporting herself on a nearby tree. I walked up to her.

"You know, this is not pleasant." She said.

I put a hand on her back. "I doubt it would be…"

Shaak walked up to us. "Good news, I have no idea where we are and our ship is damaged quite thoroughly."

* * *

Nice long chapter… Yay!! I'm half asleep… Please review …


	10. Chapter 10

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

Author's note: Okay, so I might have a change in the plans of this story. I know that in the first chapter I stated that I was going to write this_ entire_ story in Obi-wan's point of view. Well, now the more I think about it, the cooler it sounds that I write at least a little bit in Luminara's point of view. Mainly just so you can get her perspective of the situation… and just for the heck of it. But I want your opinions of whether or not I should. This chapter, chapter ten, is in Obi-wan's point of view. But to give you fair warning I will say if there is a change in the point of view.

* * *

"No need for sarcasm." I said.

"Sorry…" Shaak sighed.

"Right now, we just need to get our facts straight. So what is our current situation?" I said.

Codi, Anakin, and Barriss walked up just as Luminara lurched forward making a gruesome sound. "That's gross…" Was all Barriss could come up with.

"Current situation: We are stranded on some planet in the outer rim that has a psycho rapist on the loose, our ship is destroyed… what else… oh, and the pregnant chick is throwing her guts up." Codi said.

Luminara glared at him. "I'd gladly stop if I had the choice." She said angrily.

"Guys, we just need to calm down, and possibly find shelter or at least water-" Something whizzed past my head causing me to stop talking. It landed in a tree not to far away. An arrow? "What was that?"

"Who are you? Why are you on my land?" We all swiveled around to see a female Twi'lek pointing another arrow at us. She had dark grey skin, and was wearing strange clothing. Almost tribal-like in appearance.

"Our ship crashed." I said. I know it was extremely convincing

She raised an eyebrow. "Your ship? Why were you flying over this area?"

Shaak took a step forward. "We were searching for a man by the name of Vernock."

The Twi'lek shook her head. "I'm not familiar with any man by the name of Vernock." I kept my eye on the arrow she was aiming.

"Is there base of some sort nearby?" I asked.

"Base? Not that I've ever seen. We of the Hitachi tribe all make our own shelters."

Something behind me made a gagging sound and I turned around to see that Luminara had gotten sick again.

"What is wrong with your friend?" The Twi'lek asked.

"She's uh… sick." I lied.

The Twi'lek narrowed her gaze for a moment before finally lowering her bow. "Come, I'll take you to my village."

We all looked at each other and followed the Twi'lek as she led us down seemingly invisible trails through the dense forest. We walked for what I estimated to be about half a mile until we came upon a group of dwellings. They weren't very large, and I suspected that they may be just one room shacks. They were made of wood and rocks and mud and… just about everything you can find in a forest. We stopped in front of a shack near the edge of the group. The Twi'lek ducked into the shack and gestured for us to follow. I looked at the rest of our group and saw no signs of alertness or anxiety that may indicate nearby danger, so I followed.

As I had suspected before, they were in fact one-room shacks. In the center of the room was a fire pit of sorts, and stacked against one wall were mats that I later learned were for sleeping on. Above, there was a hole in the roof so that the smoke from the fire could ventilate out. When we stepped in I noticed a man sitting by the fire. He was Twi'lek, like the female who had led us there, but his skin was a deep blue.

The female Twi'lek sat down next to the man. "This is my husband Runta. Runta, these are… travelers?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Uh, no actually we are Jedi."

The woman nodded, but a look of annoyance came over the man, Runta's, face. "Great. More _'peacekeepers' _don't you have somebody else to fool?"

I frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You Jedi. I have nothing against you honestly, and I absolutely hate the sith, but how can you possibly call yourselves peacekeepers if you go around swinging your… light swords? I don't remember what they're called but all I know is where there's a Jedi, there's trouble."

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin asked.

Shaak answered him instead of Runta. "Usually if there's a Jedi there's a sith spy nearby." She turned to Runta. "I assure you, we were not followed by any sith."

Runta crossed his arms. "If you say so… what brings you to this planet anyway?"

"We are looking for a man by the name of Vernock. He's wanted by the senate."

"And you think he's here?"

"Yes, we tracked his ship to this planet. We did find a base, but we were gunned down, that's how our ship crashed. Now it's my turn to ask a question, why are _you _here?"

"We are part of the Hitachi tribe, a group of beings who fled from their planets which are at war, and came here to live in peace. You'll find many different species here. And due to our diversity, we have many skilled individuals. We have an excellent healer, a group of superb hunters and fishers, many skilled gatherers and even an advice giving shaman."

"That's actually quite interesting…"

We talked of many things, from the tribe's culture, to what sorts of food they eat, to how they as a group compare to the rest of the galaxy. All topics were quite interesting and we talked for most of the day.

* * *

Luminara's Point of View

_Black._

_That's all there was as far as I could see. Just black._

_There were no noises except that of a distant dripping, as though there was a leaking faucet in the distance, the sound of my own breathing, and my heart, which was beating ever so loudly, quickly drowning out all other sounds._

"_Hello?" I called out. The only answer was an echo._

_I began to grow anxious, because I could not see anything, until there was a flash, and the darkness formed into a dark hallway. I had seen this hallway before…_

_A door opened with a creak at the end of the hallway and a form stood there, silhouetted by a deep red glow from behind him. The form began to move closer to me, the identity of it still unknown due to the dark shadows. I began to panic; I knew what was going to happen next, it had happened before…_

_The form moved closer still and began to laugh. It was not a laugh of joy, but a cold, menacing laugh formed from cruelty. The laugh was familiar, all too familiar. _

_Vernock._

_I tried to run, but the hallway was endless, and no matter how fast I went, he still got closer to me, even though he appeared only to be walking. I desperately continued to run until I felt as though I would pass out any second, and finally found the end of the hallway. There was a door. A single door. Above it hung a flickering light that shined red. _

_I grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it. It didn't budge. I tried again more franticly and looked behind me, Vernock was getting closer… he was now only about twenty feet away._

_I shook the door. "Come on please!" I cried. The doorknob shifted and I gained a flicker of hope… before the entire doorknob came out of the door and clattered to the ground in seemingly slow motion, as if it were mocking my failure._

_I stopped breathing and froze as tears started streaming down my face. The light flickered again. I turned around to face Vernock. He was about ten feet away at this point and the light flickered and went out, shrouding everything in darkness again. I listened as Vernock footsteps became closer and closer and closer…_

_The footsteps stopped and I felt his breath close to my face. "You're mine." He said simply. The light finally came back on and I faced my attacker… not Vernock…_

_Obi-wan…_

I awoke with a start. I was covered in sweat and tears as I had apparently been crying. I was breathing quickly and had to struggle to settle down. I let out a small whimper and started crying. This had been going on for weeks. Although every nightmare seemed to get worse and worse, thought none were as bad as that one had been. My attacker had always been Vernock… until that night.

"Are you okay?" I looked over and saw him staring at me with worry.

Immediately I shrunk in fear. Why? He's my friend, I can't let a stupid nightmare scare me, it was just a fragment of my imagination. Simple as that. But it seemed so real…

"Are you okay?" He asked again. He moved to get up, but I beat him to it. Before he was even standing I had leapt up and was running out of the Shack, careful not to step on Barriss or Shaak. Come to think of it, why was he in here? This was the _girls' _sleeping area, not the _guys'_.

I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. I ran through into the forest and broke through into a clearing. It was small, and had a small stream running through the center of it. Ataru, the female Twi'lek, had mentioned it in one of the conversations. I looked up at the sky. It was dark out already, and I could see the planet's two moons sitting next to each other in the night sky. I sat down against a tree and started crying into my knees.

I'm not sure how long I sat there like that, but I didn't look up until I heard a twig snap. It was Obi-wan… he followed me… "Go away…" I said miserably.

"What's wrong?" He asked sympathetically.

"Nothing… now go away…"

"I'm not leaving until you stop crying. Now tell me what's the matter."

I sniffed. "Nothing… it was just a nightmare…"

"Okay. Why did you run off like that?" He sat down next to me.

"…" I really couldn't think of a good excuse. "I don't know…"

"Surely there must be a reason."

I sighed. "In my nightmare… I was attacked… in a similar manner that Vernock uses. Except it wasn't Vernock attacking me… It was you…"

A look of surprise came over his face. "Me? I was attacking you? Luminara, I would never do that, you know that."

I didn't answer. I didn't know that… so I have some trust issues…

"Don't you?"

I looked down at my knees, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Don't you trust me?"

I took in a ragged breath. "I don't know who to trust anymore…"

He didn't answer immediately. "You can trust me. I give you my word, I would never hurt you. In any way. You mean too much to me."

I ignored his statement. "I never asked for any of this. I never wanted to be raped; I never wanted to get attacked. I never wanted these nightmares… I never wanted to get pregnant…"

"I know. But try not to think of all of the bad things, think of the good things."

"Like what? What good came out of this situation?"

"Well for one, you get to be a mother. Not many Jedi get that opportunity. And I know you like to volunteer to help with the younglings. Plus, I get to spend more time with you."

What was with this guy and trying to flirt with me? I mean seriously. I don't even see why he tries. It's not going to work… at least usually it doesn't… not with other men… What is this? Why do I always end up speechless? Why does my face always turn red? Why is it that I get some sort of adrenaline rush when he says my name?

Unless… unless I am in love with him… No… no… It's just hormones… really strong hormones… I looked up at him again and resisted the urge to just kiss him right there.

"Obi-wan… I have a question for you…"

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What's your question?"

"Do you know… forget it… why am I asking _you _this?" I shook my head.

"What? Just ask me, I know more than you may think."

"…Do you know… what love is?" That didn't even make sense in my own mind…

"… I'm not sure exactly _what_ it is, but I know what it feels like. Is that what you're asking?"

I shrugged. "I guess…"

"Well, in that case… It's a lot like being reborn. You completely lose track of everything except the other person. That person becomes your whole world. You rely on them, and they rely on you." He looked me in the eye.

"Are you… um… in love with… somebody currently?"

"Yes. I am."

"Can I ask… who?" I could feel my heart speeding up.

"You know who."

"I do?"

"Yes. Now, I have a question for you. Are you in love with anybody?"

I hesitated for a long time. Was I in love with somebody? Certainly felt like it… but that could just be hormones… "I think so…"

"May I ask who?" He said, mimicking my own words.

"Uhh…" I'm pretty sure if my face got any redder I'd turn into a cherry. I looked back down at my knees. "Well… you know him…"

"I do? Hmm… please tell me it's not Anakin…"

"No! I mean… no… It's not Anakin…"

"Codi? Mace? Kit?"

"No, no, and no."

"Ki-adi-mundi?"

"No."

"Plo Koon? Yoda?"

"No and NO."

"… Me?"

"………"

"Is it me?"

I slowly nodded.

He used his hand to move my head so that I was facing him again. "Good, now we're even."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're equal. You love me, and I love you."

"You really are in love with me, aren't you?" I said.

He nodded. "Yes, I am. With all of my heart. And I hope you can see that."

I looked into his eyes. "I can…" And I did. I don't know how, but just by looking into his eyes I could sense the sincerity of his words. I got completely lost in all of the emotions.

Then, at what seemed like just the right moment, he leaned forward, I leaned forward, and our lips met. It was short and simple but it was still enough to convince me of two things: 1) My life is going to change forever, and 2) If Shaak and Barriss find out, they are going to FREAK.

* * *

Okay… I got a little carried away, but I think it was… moderately okay… minus the whole Disney style of writing... No, I did not get it from Disney. It just really, really seems like it… okay you are free to Review. Or not review. Whatever…


	11. Chapter 11

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

* * *

Luminara's Point of View

I looked up at Obi-wan. "I am so sorry; I don't know what came over me-"

"No, that was my fault I just… I really don't know what happened, but it won't happen again, I promise." He said.

"But… what if… I mean…"

"You know we shouldn't be doing this..."

I did know…but that didn't mean I wanted to acknowledge it… "I know… but…"

"But what?" Obi-wan looked at me with concern.

"I just don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"What it is that I'm feeling I don't know if it's love, or envy, or… anything… I don't know what's happening to me, am I happy about this situation? Or am I upset? I just don't know…"

"Well… I don't know either. The only thing I am absolutely sure of is that we _shouldn't_ be doing this."

"You're right; we shouldn't be doing this…. But… We_ could_ just forget about all of this anytime. We could just go back to the way things were before. But I don't want to. I want you to be with me, I really do. Sometimes I just wish that the entire Jedi order would just disappear…"

"We all do…"

I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was much different than the one above Coruscant. Here you could see the stars and other planets, but back on Coruscant there were too many lights and you weren't able to see but a few. There must have been millions of worlds out there, worlds just like this one. Or Coruscant. The entire galaxy relied on the Jedi to keep peace. It was not easy. It was just stressful. It seemed like every time I'd go on a mission, there'd be at least one person who just absolutely hated my guts. Just because I was a Jedi. And every time somebody would blame the entire war on the Jedi. I'm not sure about other Jedi, but I take those kinds of insults personally, and every time I hear them I have to tell myself over and over that it's just another idiot who can't see the real picture… and every time I believed myself less and less.

"What is the point of this war anyway?"

"I don't know… I doubt anyone does."

"Maybe we're not meant to find out…"

He looked back up at the sky. "You may be right… everything happens for a reason."

"Yes… I wonder what time it is…"

He looked around. "I don't know… we should probably get back to the village."

I nodded. "Your right…" We both stood and made our way back to the village. When we arrived we found that no one was awake. I fell asleep almost as soon as I lay down…

I woke up to two things, 1) the sunlight from the window beating down on me, and 2) Barriss. She appeared to be still asleep, but she was making strange noises and kept rolling over. I looked around the room. Barriss and I were the only ones in the room; Shaak must've already gotten up.

Barriss made a strange whimpering kind of noise and rolled over again, now she was facing me. Her facial expression was distorted and she seemed to be sweating… or crying… or both.

I sat up and maneuvered my way over to where she was and tried to wake her up by gently prodding her shoulder. When she didn't respond, I shook her slightly. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around fearfully. When she saw me she blinked and tried to appear calm again, with little success.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No… uh… why?"

"Because, you didn't look so good a few minutes ago. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah… no… It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing, now what's on your mind?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really… just I've been having these nightmares… It's stupid."

"Barriss, nothing about a nightmare is stupid. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"You already know the story…"

"Was it Vernock?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Barriss, there's nothing stupid about this. You should have come to me earlier, I can help."

She sat up and looked me in the eye. "How? I mean seriously master, how can you help this? _I_ can't even help this! You say that you've gone through the same thing, but you haven't! _You_ have friends who are there for you. _You_ are an adult who knows how to handle this stuff. _You_ know what exactly is going on! But _me_, No I'm just the padawan. I don't have any friends who can help. The only things I should be worrying about are grades and training, but instead I'm worried about what exactly is happening to me. I don't even _know_ half of the things that man did to me! So exactly _HOW _is it that you are going to help me here?!" She said. Her voice started to waver and tears formed in her eyes.

I hadn't really paid Barriss much mind; I didn't realize what it was that she was going through. Up until this point, since the night she came into our quarters crying, she had been acting completely normal, and I had forgotten about her basically. I had so many other things on my mind, that I didn't give Barriss a second thought. This outburst had definitely opened my eyes. She had been wearing a mask. Well, now that mask was gone.

She looked down to her lap. I sat there and stared at her for what seemed like eternity. "I had no idea… but, you're right. I don't know what you're going through. I thought I did, but I don't. But I still want to help. In any way I can." I put one of my hands on her shoulder and she looked up at me. "Barriss, you're my padawan. You mean a lot to me. I don't want to see you like this." She didn't say anything, but she did seem to quiet down a bit.

At that moment Shaak appeared at the door. "Nice to see you two are finally awake. Come on, they want your help for something."

I looked at Barriss before standing and helping her up so we could leave.

Shaak led us to an area in the center of the small village. As we walked through I noticed many of the inhabitants. They were of all ages and species, and seemed to get along fine. I shook my head thinking of how it would be if the entire galaxy behaved like such.

When we reached our destination we found Obi-wan and Codi waiting for us, along with Ataru and Runta. They were standing side by side and looked quite official, minus the two younglings behind them. One was a Nautolan, (sorry if I spelled that wrong) like Kit, and the other was a blue Rodian.

Ataru addressed us first. "Hello, I am Ataru, as you know, and I would like to give you some information on our small tribe. Everybody here does some amount of work to help pitch in and keep us all in good standing. Well, you are staying with us, and for that reason, we are asking of you to help as well. There are many different tasks, but do not worry, we will only ask you to do one. Based upon our observations, we have chosen some… suitable activities for you."

* * *

Sorry this took so long to write, I had a TON of stuff to do this week, and some minor writer's block but I'm over it now. Please Review????


	12. Chapter 12

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

* * *

Obi-wan's Point of View

Farm work.

That was my suitable task. Farm work.

Well, then again, Codi and Anakin were also doing farm work… so at least I wasn't the only one. Force… I feel like a Nerf Herder….

Runta had explained the basic aspects of farming to us. At the time, it was in the middle of planting season, so that's what we did. We planted.

I was in the middle of my second hour of planting and noticed that Codi was slacking off.

"Hey Codi a little help here?"

He turned around. "Huh?"

"What are you staring at?"

He shrugged. "Eh, nothing really… just wondering when we're going to get off this rock…"

"Well, our ship is beyond repair, and nobody knows where we are… wait… don't you have your comlink with you?"

He frowned and reached behind him for the small device. "How can I be so stupid…?" He pressed a few buttons on it before muttering something and tapping the screen on it.

"What? Did you get a hold of someone?"

He shook his head. "No… somebody's scrambling the signal… it's probably that karking base…" He sighed and replaced the comlink at his belt.

"So… the comlink won't work?" I asked.

"Nope."

Anakin walked up to us. "Well, I'm done. What're you guys talking about?"

"The possibility of leaving this planet…" Codi said.

"Ah. Good question…"

"Yes… it could take months for somebody to find us… this planet is quite remote…" I began.

"It's not charted." Codi added.

"Yes…"

"Well at least the locals are nice." Anakin said.

I shrugged. "That is a good thing."

We walked back toward the shack with all of the farming tools in it to replace ours. On our way out we ran into Runta.

"Hey you guys done already?" He asked.

We nodded.

"Good. How about you guys get some rest, you've been working for a while." He pointed toward the shack that we slept in last night.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

We went to the shack and started random conversations.

About an hour into these Anakin looked at me. I hadn't been paying attention to their conversation so I didn't know why.

"Is there something you want, Anakin?" I asked.

"Actually yes. I was wondering, where were you last night? You left for some reason, where'd you go?" He asked.

"I went to check on the girls." I said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Because I went to their shack too, and you weren't there. Now that I think of it, neither was Master Unduli… Were you with her?"

"Yes." I didn't see any point in lying…

Codi leaned forward. "Where would you two go so late?"

I shrugged. "She was having a nightmare and freaked out and ran into the forest. So I followed her."

"Where'd she go?" Anakin asked.

"You guys are a little too interested in what I did… Why?"

They looked at each other. "Well, we want to know what happened."

"I found her, we talked, and we came back to the village. Simple as that." I said.

"What did you talk about?" Anakin asked. He seemed to be enjoying this little… interview.

"I don't know… just stuff… her nightmare. We talked about her nightmare."

Codi folded his arms. "And that's all?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Mostly…"

"Well what else?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Anakin asked with a grin.

"It's none of your business."

"We have discussed this before master; your business is my business. So what did you talk about?" Anakin asked again.

"My business is _not_ your business, Anakin, you just think that."

"At least tell us _why_ you don't want to tell us." Codi bargained.

"I just don't want to."

"But why not?"

I shifted again. "Because… It's not something guys talk about."

"Aw come on, that's not a good enough reason." Anakin stated.

"It is for me. I'm… I'm just not comfortable talking about it to you." I could not believe I had just said that…

"Talking about what? Master, how bad can it be?"

I took a deep breath. "We uh… we talked… about our feelings."

Both of them looked as if they had just been slapped with a rubber chicken.

"Are you serious? You refuse to tell us that you talked about your _feelings?_" Codi said dumbfounded.

"Well…"

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with that. I mean I don't talk about my own feelings that often, but still, you are refusing to talk about talking about your feelings." Anakin said.

I had to think about his statement because it was quite confusing trust me.

"Uh… well I just don't like talking about this in front of you guys… its… weird."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait a minute, why were you talking about your feelings in the first place?" Codi asked.

"Well… we uh… expressed our feelings because of her nightmare."

"Her nightmare? What does that-"

"Wait, you just said you talked about your feelings, not expressed them. Two different things. How did you manage to 'express your feelings'?" Codi interrupted Anakin's statement.

_CRAP… I should not have said that!_

"We… we… expressed our feelings…" I stuttered.

"We know this. How?"

"We uh… may or may not have done something… something we probably shouldn't have…"

"You didn't uh… how do I say this…" Codi said.

"NO! We didn't do that! What kind of person do you think I am? We only kissed!"

Silence.

Instantly, I regretted my outburst. "Uhh… Wait that came out wrong…"

"You _what?_" They both said at the same time.

"Uh… hehe…" Oops.

* * *

Luminara's Point Of View:

Ataru put us women to the task of… well it reminded me of youngling duty. You know, when you basically watch the younglings, and make sure they're behaving. It's simple. All you have to do is watch them. Shaak and Barriss were in charge of the younglings between the ages of six and ten. Ataru and I were all in charge of the group of younglings that were between the ages of two and five. Any youngling over the age of ten either worked, or was old enough to watch themselves. Any one under two stayed with their parents.

In our group there were six younglings. Two of them were the young Nautolan and Rodian from earlier that day. They were the oldest at five. Two others were four, one was three, and the youngest was a two-year-old Twi'lek.

As soon as we stepped into the shack the younglings ran up to us and Ataru picked up the young Twi'lek who was lagging behind quite a bit. He was pretty fast though, for his age. He had darkish blue skin, almost grey. He looked a lot like Ataru.

"Say hi to the Jedi, Marhin." She said.

The young boy looked at me and cocked his head to the side. I couldn't help but smile.

"He's still working on talking."

I laughed. "He's cute. He looks a lot like you." I said.

"Well, I should hope so." She said trying not to laugh.

"Oh, he's yours?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup. Runta considers him his little miniature clone. It's funny because he actually acts like him." She set Marhin down. And led me over to an area with a few scattered objects for the younglings to play with. Marhin followed us. We sat down on the floor and watched the younglings play with the toys. Every so often a youngling would come up to us and ask us a question or tell us a story. If there was one thing I could note, it was that the older they are, the more talkative. In the period of an hour, the Nautolan had come up with at least twenty questions. Marhin, on the other hand, didn't say a word the entire time. Whether this was because of his speaking skills or just because he didn't want to talk, I didn't know.

After about half an hour though, Marhin did walk up to me. He just sat down and stared at me.

"He wants to play with you." Ataru informed me after a few minutes.

"Oh. Uh… what do I do?" So you can say I'm not very good with younglings…

"Just play with him." She said.

I looked back down at him. His face was blank and he seemed to be trying to concentrate. In my confusion, I cocked my head to the side. And so did he. Noting this strange maneuver, I cocked my head to the other side. He did the same.

I found my self laughing at his bizarre behavior. And before I knew it, he was laughing too. It was the first noise he had made the entire time Ataru and I had been there.

"See, it's not so hard." Ataru smiled. "All you have to do is entertain them, and that's easy."

"But how do you know what to do?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, It just comes naturally I guess. I never really think about it, it's almost… instinctive?"

"You mean playing with a youngling is instinctive?"

"Well, not really. It's more like the bigger picture. Nobody can truly teach you how to be a parent. While the child is learning how to walk and talk, you're learning how to raise them properly. You both learn something from everything. But that probably sounds stupid to you…"

"Not at all. I think I understand what you're saying."

She shrugged and laughed. "He seems to like you." She nodded toward Marhin, who was now trying to reach the bottom of my headdress.

I laughed as well and took off the headdress and placed it on his head. It was a bit too big on him, but he seemed to like it nonetheless. He squealed and ran off to show the others his prize.

"I hope you know, you're probably not going to get that back." Ataru said trying to stop laughing.

I shrugged. "Oh well. I do like your choice of 'suitable task' though. This is kind of fun. And I've definitely learned a lot."

"Really? The village shaman recommended this for you. I didn't know why at first, but she seemed sure…You know I still don't know why."

"The shaman? Isn't she like a fortune teller?"

Ataru laughed. "No, but she's extremely wise though, and is the oldest person in the village. She's seen a lot."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, at the Jedi temple the oldest member is the Grandmaster, Yoda. He's extremely smart as well, but sometimes he's a bit… unusual."

"Yes, but usually that just means they are even wiser than you thought before. It sounds confusing, I know, but when Hallun, the shaman, tells you something, I can assure you, she will be sincere in her words."

"That sounds a lot like something Yoda would say."

"Really? Wow, maybe I've been spending too much time around Hallun." She said with a chuckle.

"That's good if you want to be wise like her."

She nodded. "I suppose. But why do you think she would recommend this task for you? I mean, no offence, but, why not your padawan or your other friend?" Ataru asked.

I sighed. "Well, I can only think of one reason… practice."

"Practice?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm going to need to know how to care for younglings in the future. The near future."

She frowned. "What do you mean? Are you expecting?"

I nodded again. "Yes."

Her face brightened. "Congratulations then." She frowned at my solemn expression. "What's wrong, aren't you happy?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. This was never really supposed to happen…"

"Oh, was this an accident then?" She asked curiously.

"Well… it's kind of hard to explain…"

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding. Sometimes I talk before thinking."

"No your fine." I said.

"So, does the father know?" Ataru asked.

I laughed. "Well, not exactly. But it doesn't matter."

She seemed confused but after a few seconds she let the statement go. "Okay. It looks as if your friends' 'shifts' have ended. They're headed back to the sleeping shack. You should go with them, you done a good amount of babysitting." She said as a joke.

"Alright. Thanks." I stood and exited the shack after waving goodbye to the younglings. I\when I arrived at the girls' sleeping shack I noticed that no one was there. I found them instead, at the guys' sleeping shack. And everyone was in deep conversation. That is, until I walked in. They all just stared at me. Shaak looked dumbfounded, along with Barriss, Codi and Anakin looked amused, and Obi-wan was about a red as a tomato. Uh-oh.

"I cannot believe you!" Shaak said incredulously.

"What?" I said as I sat down next to Barriss.

"You and Obi-wan!"

"Huh?" I looked over at the man in question who seemed to be avoiding my gaze.

"Why didn't you tell us you kissed him?" Shaak asked.

Oh.

"Uh, well, I didn't see why it was any of your business…"

"That's no excuse!" She didn't seem mad, just a little… flabbergasted…

"I was going to tell you… eventually…"

"Right."

I shrugged.

"Well, on the other hand I have some info." Codi announced.

"What?" Shaak asked.

"We are going to be here for a while." He said.

Barriss frowned. "Define 'a while'."

"We've estimated about… oh say a year?" Anakin stated.

My jaw dropped. Literally. "A year?"

"Well, it could be longer… or shorter… we can't really tell…" Obi-wan said.

Shaak sighed. "Well then. I guess we'd better make the best of it."

"You can say that again." I said nervously.

* * *

I am REALLY sorry this took so long to write! I've done this twice now! Uhg, I have to stop. I'm trying to write faster. But, at least I made it longer; this is actually two chapters in one. Oh, by the way, I know Luminara lost her headdress earlier in the story, but she got another one. Sorry if these chapters are kind of boring, but I'm getting the good parts soon. Yes, people it's in the _next_ chapter. Anyway, with the usual ritual… pleeeeeeeaaaaassseeee review? I know you probably hate me not updating for so long but please?


	13. Chapter 13

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter takes place a while later. Say… roughly seven to eight months? That sounds about right.

* * *

Obi-wan's Point of View:

I looked at the sky. It was cloudless, as it was the days before. Living on this planet for so long, I came to know that it rarely rained outside of the raining season, which normally lasted around a month. Yes, a month of nonstop rain. It wasn't usually fun, or so I had heard, since we hadn't come to the raining season yet. But it was due to come in about a month or so, according to Runta.

Codi walked up beside me. "Thinking?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"May I ask what about?"

I shrugged. "Just things I guess."

"You seem kind of tense lately, is something bothering you?"

I shook my head.

"Is it Anakin?" Codi asked curiously.

"No." Anakin had actually been acting quite mature lately; he seemed to enjoy helping the villagers fix their equipment.

"Is it Luminara?"

I frowned, "What? Why would she stress me out?" I understood Anakin, but Luminara? If anything, she helped to relieve my stress.

Codi shrugged. "Well, she's been looking a little… faint lately. I thought you might be worried about her."

"Faint? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Shaak pointed it out. She said something about Luminara not eating very much and seeming weak." Codi said.

I contemplated his words. I hadn't seen her lately; I had just assumed she was helping out inside the village. But the more I thought about it, she hadn't really eaten anything at the last few meals, and seemed to be very introspective.

"I'm sure she's fine." Although my thoughts said otherwise. "What's the worst that can happen? She's not sick is she-?"

"Shush…" Codi commanded.

I frowned again. "What?" I whispered.

He turned his head slightly upward. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The question answered itself when I began to hear the low drone of a starship's engines. A noise I hadn't heard in a long time. I turned my head skyward and saw a starship in the distance.

I hardly noticed Anakin's heavy footfalls as he ran up to see what was happening. I was too absorbed in the sight before me. A republic cruiser was making its way closer to the area we were standing in.

Five minutes later, it had landed in a clearing with all three of us running toward it. The cockpit opened and Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Adi Gallia jumped out.

"Force, is this real?" Codi asked with a smile.

"I hope so…" I heard myself saying.

Mace walked up to us. "It's good to see you; we were beginning to wonder if you were even on this planet.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"We've been searching this planet for a while now, but we had to do it manually because all of our equipment is useless. None of it's working properly. Where are the others?"

"They're in the village, come on." I led them to the village and to the girls' shack where they were all conversing amongst themselves. That is, until we brought in our… guests.

"Mace, Adi! Oh wow, I can't believe you're here!" Shaak exclaimed.

Adi smiled and sat down next to Shaak. "We came to rescue you guys. We spotted Vernock's base about twenty miles to the south, and when we saw the wreckage of another republic cruiser we decided to search around this area and spotted Codi, Anakin, and Obi-wan all staring at the ship from a distance."

"I still can't believe it! I haven't seen you two for nearly… Eight months!"

"Well, you all seemed to have gotten along quite well, and you all seemed to have changed quite a bit." She surveyed the scene before her. We had all traded in our Jedi robes for more suitable attire in the living conditions of the Hitachi tribe. Plus, we all probably needed haircuts… especially me with my beard… Not to mention the mental differences, we all thought differently now. I mean hey, I can now tell you almost as much information on farming as Runta can now. And that's saying something. Codi improved his aim on a bow and arrow. Anakin learned how to repair and construct simple means of shelter. Barriss improved greatly on her healing techniques. Shaak enhanced her skills in the kitchen. And trust me; we were all happy to test her new combinations of recipes. And then there was Luminara, who probably changed the most of all of us. She not only looked quite a bit different, but acted a lot more caringly toward Barriss and all of us really.

"Really? I'd have never noticed had you not mentioned it." Barriss stated humorously.

"Barriss be a little more polite, they could just leave without us you know." Luminara said with a smile.

"Sorry, Master." Barriss said amusingly.

"So are you prepared to go back to Coruscant?" Mace asked.

We were all prepared to say, "YES! WE COULDN'T BE MORE PREPARED!" But then Luminara said something.

"No."

What? Did I hear that right?

"No? But why not?" Adi asked.

"We have to finish what we came here for."

As much as I wanted to leave as soon as possible and forget this whole thing, I saw the point in Luminara's words.

"She has a point. We came here for a reason. We still need to catch Vernock." Shaak said.

"We can't just let him go because of our being homesick." Codi said.

"I agree. This has to be finished." I said.

Mace and Adi looked at each other. "Alright." Said Mace. "We can take the starspeeder to Vernock's base."

"Who all will go?" Anakin asked.

"How about you, Obi-wan, Codi and I?" Mace said.

"What about us?" Luminara said. I caught a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Mace sighed. "I mean no offence, Luminara, but you and Barriss both have some… bad relations with Vernock. You would probably take the mission a little too personally. That might not turn out too well. Plus, four Jedi should be enough."

She looked as though she would make some sort of sarcastic comment, but instead held her tongue. "That sounds reasonable…"

Mace nodded. "Good. So you three," He indicated Anakin, Codi, and me, "Get ready, we're leaving as soon as possible.

I nodded.

And so began our newest adventure.

* * *

Luminara's Point of View:

The guys all packed their stuff they'd need for the trip in less than an hour. It was actually quite funny, because they rushed about and tripped more than once. Once Anakin tripped and fell on Barriss causing her to scream which in turn surprised Obi-wan and made him drop a large rock on his foot and… well then he screamed.

I laughed to hard I peed myself. No joke. I changed into new clothes and followed the others out to see the guys off.

I watched alongside Shaak, Adi, and Barriss as the republic cruiser lifted off the ground. It was headed for Vernock's base and hopefully, to arrest him. And possibly scare him a little. Just a little.

I chuckled at my own thoughts as I turned back toward the village with the others close behind.

"Something wrong, Master?" Barriss asked.

"No, just musing over the look on Vernock's face when he sees that republic cruiser headed for his base."

"Ah… yes, that does sound like quite an interesting sight." She admitted.

I laughed. And instantly regretted it. It felt as if someone had just pushed a button and my entire body erupted into pain... or at least the lower half…But it was short lived, and before I could even cry out I was back to normal. Shaking my head slightly in confusion I pushed the event past me.

Barriss frowned. "You okay?"

I looked at her worried face. "I'm fine."

Barriss didn't seem convinced but said, "Alright… how about we go back to the village. I'm sure Ataru and Runta will want to meet Adi."

"Ataru and Runta?" Adi asked from the other side of me.

Barriss nodded. "A couple of Twi'lek locals. They're very nice; they've helped us out a lot."

"Yes, they've certainly helped out a lot. We would probably still be wondering around in the forest if Ataru hadn't found us." Shaak said.

"She's telling the truth." I said.

"That's interesting. I would very much like to meet them." Adi said.

We led her to the village and found Ataru outside her shack playing with Marhin and Runta repairing the side of it. We introduced Adi and shared stories. It was all very enjoyable. Adi had some funny stories that hadn't already been told at some time or another.

About ten minutes into the conversation it happened again. A sharp pain pulsed throughout my body. It was even worse than the first time and I winced. Nobody seemed to register my actions… except Ataru.

She leaned toward me. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

She looked slightly uneasy but regarded my words.

I listened to the story being told by Adi about a time when she had lost her padawan in a space port. It was interesting. She and Siri had been on a mission, and Siri spotted something and strayed. Adi didn't know and-

Again the pain came. And it was the worst yet. It was as if the pain was being multiplied… I keeled over and cried out involuntarily, clutching my stomach which seemed to be the epicenter of the intense pain that was resonating throughout my body. This lasted for a few moments longer than the last occurrences.

"Luminara, you are not fine, what is happening?" Ataru asked sincerely.

I looked at her. "I-I don't know… it keeps happening and it's getting worse…" I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Ataru's breath got caught in her throat. "Are you in pain?"

I nodded.

She looked at Runta who had the same serious expression on his face. She turned back to me. "Luminara, I need you to answer this question truthfully. This is not a joke. Have you recently wet yourself?"

"What does that have to do with-?"

"Answer the question." Ataru interrupted.

"Erm… yes… but I still don't understand why-"

"Where is the pain coming from?" Ataru interrupted again.

"Why do you keep interrupting me? It would be easier to answer questions if-"

"I need to know the answers _now_. This is important. Now where is the pain coming from?" She asked again.

I looked down at myself. "My stomach…" I said finally.

Ataru looked back up to Runta. "Go after the others, catch them and tell them to get back here as fast as possible. Go, take the Tauntaun." She ordered.

Runta nodded and took off faster than I had ever seen him run before. This confused me.

"What's happening?" I asked fearfully. All of the others seemed to be asking themselves the same question.

Ataru looked at me with seriousness. "Luminara, you are in labor." She said, slightly on-edge.

I may have freaked out _just a little…_

"What? B-but… I don't know what to do! I'm not ready yet, I can't do this now! I'm… I'm… I have to do something else!" I exclaimed. I looked at the others for help but they all had basically the same expression on their faces. Shock. I probably looked similar.

Ataru grabbed my shoulders and held me steady. "Luminara calm down. Just calm down."

"How can I calm down? I about to sprout a child and you're telling me to _calm down_?" I started hyperventilating. Then the pain came again and only made the whole situation worse. Much worse, because it, as expected, was a lot worse than the last time, which was worse than the last _two_ times, and that equaled _a_ _lot _of pain. All together I was scared, tremendously freaked out, and felt as though someone was trying to tear me in half.

I cried out due to the excruciating pain and began to sob as it grew worse and more unbearable, choking over the sobs and words.

Ataru tried to settle me down again, with no success. I felt Shaak's hands on the sides of my face. "Luminara you have to calm down, you're only going to make it worse by doing this. Just relax… and breathe…" Shaak said, trying to come up with the right words to say.

"I'm scared… Shaak, I'm scared…" I continued to cry.

Her stern expression softened into a look of sympathy. "I know." She said simply.

The pain came again. Still growing worse and worse… Little did I know the party had only begun…

* * *

And that's Chapter 13… so yeah. Sorry if any of this is wrong, I'm not exactly sure how the whole process goes, I'm going off of my own knowledge and the knowledge of my 14-15 year old friends. This isn't as much as you may think. I decided to put Adi and Mace into the story. By the way… I know that tauntauns or basically on Hoth and nowhere else, but uh… I needed an animal that people and ride and it was the only thing I came up with… Next chapter should be up soon, I promise!


	14. Chapter 14

Rehab of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters.

* * *

Obi-wan's Point of View

"There, I see it!" Mace yelled from the other side of the ship.

I looked out the window and saw the base—Vernock's Base—directly below us. The place was big, I'll have to admit. It wasn't going to be easy to find him.

We landed about five minutes away from the base and walked to it from there. We got to the outside wall and looked around, not finding any doors. At all. So we had to climb the wall to get inside. Once on the inside of the wall, I noticed a few strange things. One, there were no guns placed anywhere for defense, there were no droids, which I had been expecting, and there were no savage guard animals. Just an open area about fifty yards in width between us and the base.

Codi looked around. "This is too easy…" He wasn't saying it was going to be a piece of cake, no he was saying that there had to be a catch.

"Do you see anything?" Anakin asked from my left.

I shook my head. "No."

Mace knelt down in the grass and studied it. "It doesn't look like there are any trip wires, but I could be wrong."

Anakin looked around at the wall. "There's nothing here either… lets just go, there aren't any traps." He started forward.

Mace caught him by the shoulder. "Patience padawan, there is a chance you may be right, but there is an equal chance that you might be wrong."

"I don't know the kid has a point, we're being paranoid. We are so used to facing sith and separatists that we expect everyone to be as prepared as them for battle. This is a senator's headquarters, how many times is it going to get attacked?" Codi said.

It made sense, why exactly would a senator need high security headquarters unless he was hiding something? We all knew that Vernock was, but there was no other explanation.

"I agree with Codi." Anakin said.

I looked at Mace for help. We both knew this didn't sound right, but it was basically all we had to go on.

"Alright fine, but go one at a time, _slowly_." Mace instructed.

Anakin nodded and went first. It was growing dark out so he became harder to see the further he went. I kept my eyes on him the entire time until he went too far to see. We waited for a few moments in the blind darkness. Until we heard him scream.

At once we all took off in the direction of his voice and found ourselves surrounded by security droids. Each one was standing on or near a metal covering for a hole. They had been hidden underground. Great.

The security droids let out extremely loud alarm signals and carried weapons charged with electricity. The only one of us that had a lightsaber was Mace. The rest of us had blasters that were on the ship.

The droids moved at extremely fast speeds and utilized their weapons with extreme skill. One minute, I was standing with my back to Codi, and the next I was on the ground sprawling at the jolt of the electric weapons. Before the fight had even begun, we were all on the ground and unable to move. I don't remember much, but one thing I do remember was how much I wanted to go to sleep. And then I blanked.

I woke up electrocuffed to a wall. To my left were Anakin and Codi, and to my right was Mace. All of them were awake as well, and not happy about the current situation. Anakin looked like he had just been beaten in a sparring session by an eight-year-old youngling; Codi looked as if he was at least trying to stay calm, and Mace looked completely indifferent, but I knew he was probably mad.

I tried to use the force to get out of the electrocuffs, but it wasn't working, for some reason I couldn't call it. Neither could anyone else it seemed.

We hung there for what I estimated was about two hours before some people came in. There were two, Vernock, and someone whom I did not know. It was a woman, and I'm not sure if she was happy to be there or not, but she looked slightly dazed. She had yellow skin and green eyes, and had tattoos on her face going from the top of her forehead to her chin in one line.

Her hair was black like most of the mirialan species, which is what I guessed she was, and unkempt, hanging in strands over her face. She looked to be about Luminara's age, possibly a bit older.

Vernock walked up to us and surveyed the scene before him. He stopped in front of me.

"Ah, so we meet again I see. How is Luminara?" He asked with an evil grin. I looked into his eyes, they were orange… bright orange. Luminara had told me that this was rare in Mirialans and thus probably the reason why he was senator.

I really wanted to spit in his face but kept my mouth shut.

"No answer? Okay then. I'll just have to check for myself after I get rid of you. Oh and I do believe I owe you something." He punched me in the jaw. "I hope that your fine with it being late, because I suppose you had something better to do when you ran off with my woman."

"You will go nowhere near her." I growled. It hurt to speak, my lip was busted open, and my jaw felt as though someone had just dislocated it… actually Vernock may have.

He whispered next to my ear. "I don't believe that is your decision to make." He stepped back and turned to exit.

I hated it when I couldn't do anything. I never was one who liked to sit still for anything.

I tried to negotiate. "Why? Why do you deliberately try to make other's lives miserable?"

He stopped and turned around again so that he was facing me. "Because, my friend, that is how I work. Most gain power though weapons or politics, but I gain it through fear. Do not tell me that your friend Luminara doesn't fear me. She knows what I can do; she knows she can't stop me. It's the way things work. Face it Jedi, I've already won." And with that he turned and exited the room.

I let my head hang limp. I couldn't very well do anything else. When I looked up I saw that the woman had not left. She was standing in the middle of the room. Her face was a mask, I couldn't read any emotion.

Deciding to try and get some information, I spoke to her. "Excuse me, who are you?"

She didn't hear me.

Although I think Mace caught on. "Ma'am, what is your name?" He asked.

She didn't seem to hear us at all.

"Did Vernock bring you here against your will?" Mace asked.

She looked up but there was a scowl on her face.

"Did Vernock hurt you?"

Still no answer.

"If you help us, we can help you. You can press charges against him. There are other victims who will side with you." Mace said.

Here eyes flared. "I do not want to press charges! Vernock has done nothing wrong!" She spat. She had an extremely thick accent and was had to understand.

This took us all by surprise. "But… Do you know of the things he has done?" I asked.

"I know exactly what he has done! He has been unsatisfied with me for years. He has gone to others; I know what he does and who he does it to! So don't you _dare_ think that I am just another victim. I am more, he loves me!"

Well this was not going the way we thought.

"Look at yourself; you're covered in bruises and scratches! Did he not do this to you?" I said.

"He only does it when I do not listen. It is my own fault. He has treated me well."

I looked from Mace to Codi to Anakin. All three looked just as dumbfounded as I felt. "You should not be beaten for making a wrong decision, that's inhumane."

"I deserve to be punished, the pain has gone, and I do not feel it anymore! It does not matter. None of this is your business!"

"I know people who have met this man and survived, they have nightmares to this day about the things he has done to them. Doesn't that make you wonder what kind of man he is?" I said trying to get her to join our cause.

"No!" She shrieked. "I do not care about your friends, I have heard of your stupid Luminara, and I hate her! Ever since that one karking trip it has been Luminara this and Luminara that, and I am sick of it! All he talks about is how fierce she is or how strong she is, and I AM SICK OF HEARING THAT KARKING NAME! Your Luminara can rot in hell for all I care!" She exploded.

That was even more unexpected. This woman was obsessed… I stayed silent for the remainder of time before Vernock came back about an hour later.

"I hope you have kept them entertained, Senra. You may leave now."

The woman nodded and left.

Vernock eyed us all before speaking again. "She has always been obedient. That is the only reason I keep her." He walked over to the wall and opened a panel. A small tube full of some substance was ejected from the wall. The substance inside was a strange shade of radioactive green.

He removed the cap of the tube. "Now, for the fun." He pulled out a metal rod about 12 centimeters in length. "This is carbonite. Very strong." He put the metal into the green substance. Almost immediately, I heard a faint hissing sound. When he removed the rod from the tube there wasn't much rod left.

"This is an extremely potent mixture of acids that I have come up with. It's fun to play with weapons… until you slip." He hovered for a moment before walking up to me.

"I personally despise you, so you shall go first." He put the tube above my head and started to tip it but stopped at the last minute. "You know, this isn't very fun. I'd rather torture you. Like I tortured your friend."

I really, really, hated this guy. He's toying with us.

He laughed. "I will say that _was_ amusing. It was quite funny actually how it happened; she thought I was an old friend of her parents. It is amazing the information a senator has access to. She obviously caught onto my plan later and tried to escape. But that wouldn't have made my day. No, I caught her and easily restrained her. The best part though, without a doubt, was her screams. Even long after I was finished with her she screamed. It was quite funny."

"You are one sick bastard." I growled.

"Oh don't flatter me. Now where were we? Oh yes." He raised the tube above my head again and tipped it over.

To bad Runta came running in and distracted Vernock into pouring the stuff on himself. He charged into the room with the determination of a rancor at feeding time. Vernock screamed as the green junk he had poured on himself started to eat away at his skin and flesh.

I couldn't help but think, '_Who's screaming now?'_

I'm not going to go into detail but long story short, Vernock melted. No seriously, the acid ate away everything right down to the bone… and through the floor. It's amazing really, only about twelve ounces of acid turned a… I'd say 210 pound man… into a puddle. As it turns out, one drop would have done the trick because the acid melts down substances into more acid. That stuff is extremely dangerous.

Only after I watched in menacing awe as Vernock melted did I realize that Runta had run over to the panel on the wall and started bashing it with a considerably large sized rock. There was the sound of electricity flowing freely and then without any other warning all power went out. _All power_. Including electrocuffs. Mace, Codi, Anakin, and I all fell about four feet to the ground and looked around. The only light was coming from a ventilation pipe in the ceiling. And the acid. The stuff glowed. Not good.

We ran up to Runta who was frantically trying to get us to move out of the door. He led us all outside, where we found out that it was almost morning because of the position of the moons and the streak of white across the horizon.

By the time we were outside, we were all out of breath and panting. We rest for about five minutes before Anakin finally spoke.

"That was _way_ too close." He said.

"It was your idea to run across out in the open!" Codi exclaimed.

"But you agreed." Anakin said smugly.

"You two should be thanking Runta for showing up like that." Mace said.

I nodded toward the Twi'lek. "Yes, thank you Runta." I said.

Anakin and Codi nodded their thanks.

Mace turned toward Runta. "What troubles me though, is why were you here? And how did you get here?"

"I took the Tauntaun." He said.

"But why did you come in the first place?" I asked.

He stood up so fast I would bet that his actual mind was still in a sitting position. "Your friend! The green one, Luminara, she is having the baby! Right now!"

I think I shot up twice as fast as Runta. "What? Now? We have to get back to the village!" I took off in a sprint toward the ship. Once I got there, I faced the fact that I had been gone for at least… twelve hours… Wow… we got knock out for a long time…

I leapt up onto the ship as Mace Codi Runta and Anakin burst into the clearing and boarded as well. Runta had his Tauntaun, so he asked if it was aloud on the ship. It was, so we took off.

We must've gotten to that village in five minutes flat, but it felt like five hours. As soon as the ship touched the ground I jumped out and sprinted into the village and froze when I saw the last thing I wanted to.

I saw Barriss sitting on her knees on the ground crying. It wasn't simply tears, she was full out bawling. Adi was next to her trying to comfort her, but that didn't seem to be helping. Further into the village I saw Shaak exit one of the shacks with her head bowed and her hands over her mouth. She was crying too, much like Barriss, but not nearly as badly.

I ran up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and sniffed.

"Shaak? What's wrong?" I asked again.

"We couldn't do anything… We couldn't stop it…" She cried.

"What? Couldn't stop what?" The first thing that went through my mind was that there was something wrong with the baby. "Shaak? Is it the baby?"

She shook her head again and started to cry harder. "No… it's Luminara. Obi-wan she was really weak…"

I only registered one word in that last sentence. _Was._

"Force no…"

I ran into the shack Shaak had come out of and saw a human shape underneath a sheet. I ran up to it and kneeled by it. Gently I removed the sheet and saw an olive green face with tattoos on the chin. I died inside.

All at once I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears fell from my eyes like faucets. I picked up the limp form and hugged it close to my body crying like a youngling. She was dead.

_She was dead._

* * *

Luminara's Point of View

_Black._

_Again I am alone in a tunnel. But this is no dream. This is real. I can see two directions. Two alone._

_Forward. _

_The light is ahead of me. Past this I see many people. My family. My older friends. I recalled that they were dead. But they are here. Smiling at me and beckoning me forward._

_Back._

_Nothing. There is darkness. A void._

_I look forward and see the people I used to love welcoming me with open arms and hearts. _

_I look back and see nothing._

_I have to choose. I'm indecisive. _

_If I go forward, I cannot go back. I know this without being informed. Forward there is love and care. It is a set path._

_If I go back, I get a second chance. Back there is not a set path. I will carve my own. _

_That is if I decide to go back._

_I try to call upon the Force to guide me. It doesn't come._

_I must choose on my own._

_I look forward; then back._

_I take a step toward the light. A single step._

_The light grows brighter and urges my onward. It tries to pull me into its grasp._

_I pause, looking back one last time._

_There is no darkness._

_There is no light._

_There is one single object._

_One single person._

_I look back to the light. I see the people._

_I look back to the person. The one person._

_The light will end my worries. I will be eternally happy._

_The void will not end my worries. I will not be eternally happy._

_I was hurt. I was hurt badly, and had come close to ending it all. _

_But that person. That one person. They helped me and showed me love. _

_I was healed. _

_But now I am on my own._

_I had to choose._

_Forward or back?_

_The sure ruling or the freedom?_

_Happiness or love?_

_I looked at the light one last time._

_I looked at the person. _

_I went back. Away from the light and toward the person. _

_I ran into the arms of the person who had helped me live. The person who had helped me to choose. The person who had healed me._

_The one person._

_The person who showed me how to love._

_Obi-wan._

I was so tired, even breathing was an effort. I could barely move. There was a low dull pain in my body, but it didn't matter. I was alive. Opening my eyes was even a task. My eyelids were heavy and seemed to be stuck together. I seemed to be slowly gaining strength. I started to regain the feeling in my body. The first feeling I felt was wetness. On my back and neck. Something wet. And there were tremors. In an irregular pattern. It felt as though I were being held up… No, I was leaning on something. No. Someone. I found myself slumped over into the arms of somebody. They were crying. Deep, heart-wrenching, sobs. I couldn't tell who they were; I could only see their back, and didn't have the strength to turn my head. I managed to barely move my eyes. I saw some of their hair. It was red…

I coughed.

A simple action. But it meant more than anything I had ever done before.

The sobbing stopped and the person froze. I felt myself being brought around in front of the person's face. I studied it. My vision was slightly blurred, and my brain was unable to register the image at first. But when I was able to make sense of the image I saw one person.

That one person.

His facial expression showed one emotion; incredulity. He stared at me and reached out to touch my face. I felt his fingers glide across my skin, barely touching it. Then, he did something extraordinary. He pulled me into an embrace and burst into tears.

I wasn't able to move, but I didn't want to.

I was alive, and that's all that mattered.

An hour later I still couldn't move very well, but I was able to sit up and move my arms. Not bad for a dead person, eh? Next to me was Obi-wan, the person I literally owed my life to, and in my arms was Qui-gon. Well, Qui-gon the second.

I had chosen the name long ago, when Obi-wan was out in the fields. I would have gone with Obi-wan, but he refused when I asked him. He had said that the council would not approve. It made sense, I had heard of many people who were named after Jedi, but not live Jedi. Especially not live Jedi that your mother 'secretly' loved. So I went with the closest thing. Obi-wan always acts like his master, plus, Qui-gon Jinn was an honorable Jedi who basically rose Obi-wan. Almost like his father. When I told Obi-wan of my decision he had almost started crying again, but he didn't. He instead said that it was the perfect name. I'm glad that he liked it, because if he hadn't I wouldn't have used it.

I looked down at Qui-gon, he was asleep. Obi-wan said he looked exactly like me right down to the skin tone. His hair was black, and the only reminder of his father was the bright orange eyes. But, unlike Vernock, they made him look more inquisitive, and curious. On Vernock they showed only hunger and greed.

I really hope that Barriss wasn't too upset; according to Obi-wan she had really taken my 'death' hard.

I had also heard that Vernock was dead. He melted. Can you believe that? He melted. Crazy things.

We all returned to the Jedi Temple a week later. Adi and Shaak made me rest for a week, even though I was perfectly fine after about two days. Because Qui-gon was so young, he was staying with me in my quarters instead of with the other younglings, who were all at least three years older than him. Life basically returned to normal. I still went on missions, Barriss was still my padawan, and Shaak was still my best friend. But there were also some changes, such as Obi-wan being in my life the way he was, being the 'un-biological' father to Qui-gon (And, when no one was looking, my loyal 'dude friend' as Barriss liked to say), Shaak had been promoted on my friends list to babysitter, and Barriss was absolutely obsessed with Qui-gon. She loved playing with him and teaching him. _She'll make a good knight someday_, I remember thinking.

Yes, my life was changed forever. And if you ask me on my opinion of it all, I would simply say one thing:

"This is life, and we shouldn't waste it in the past. Everything happens for a reason and that reason can change your life forever."

~THE END~

* * *

And that is chapter 14, aka the last one. This was intended to be two chapters, and I was going to end the 14th chapter with the end of Obi-wan's point of view, but obviously, I would have gotten flamed into next week if I didn't put the next part in. So I did. So… Yay! Anyway, So whatever. I hoped you liked it!


End file.
